How Do I Live Without You?
by CaffinH
Summary: Edward leaves Bella In New Moon and she stumbles through the forest, but it isn’t Sam who finds her. Who could it be? Bella-Vampire E/b, J/A, C/Es Em/R possible OC pairings :D
1. he was Gone

_Twilight Fan fiction By CaffinH_

_How Do I Live Without You?_

_Summery: Edward leaves Bella (In New Moon) and she stumbles through the forest, but it isn't Sam who finds her. Who could it be???_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight although I own any characters in this story that do not belong to Stephanie Meyers and the storyline is also mine. I do own Edward though. I don't care what you say, he is mine. MINE I TELL YOU!!!!_

**Chapter 1**

And just as easily as he had come into my life, he was gone. Just like that, something as brilliant and powerful as our love had disappeared, He had disappeared. Forever. I felt colder now then I had ever felt in his icy arms.

"Edward…" I choked out, unable to cry. I stumbled forward. This couldn't be happening. I have to follow him. "Edward!" I called, and started running. I didn't know which direction to go and even though I knew it, my brain couldn't- no, _wouldn't_ process the fact that he could easily outrun me. He had proved that.

_Flashback_

_Edward suddenly disappeared, appearing again at the corner of the clearing._

"_I'm the perfect predator" He said "Everything about me draws you in, even my smell." He disappeared into a blur before reappearing on the other side of the tree he had just been standing against "As if you could outrun me" He said, topaz eyes smouldering through the sun light._

_End Flashback_

I dismissed the memory from my head quickly. It already caused me pain, even though he probably hadn't been gone more then a few minutes. I just kept running until suddenly – SMASH!

I gazed up at the trees above, dazed. Typical. Edward, who can run at the speed of light, doesn't hit trees, but me, a mere human hit the first one that got in her way. Typical. Just typical. I started laughing, and when I started I couldn't stop. I was hysterical, laughing at my clumsiness, at the clouds, at the pretty shadows of the leaves falling across my face. And then I realised, that I would never catch him. And then the tears pouring down my cheeks were not tears of hysterical laughter but those of pain and anguish, and yet I didn't feel like I was crying. I felt like I was dyeing. I could breath, I was dizzy and there were bright lights in front of my eyes. I vagly wondered if I would go to heaven but I know that no one gets to go to heaven twice.

And then, suddenly, for some reason, I got the sense that I was being watched. So, someone is watching me are they? I'm entertainment now, apparently. Well let them watch. I looked down at my hand at the scar James had left me last summer, remembering how Edward had sucked out the poison. Maybe he shouldn't have. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be able to outrun me now. Stupid feeble human body.

Then I saw something on my hand. A light. Very much like the light that reflects of diamonds. Then I realised what it was.

"Edward!" I gasped, sitting up and turning around to gaze at the beautiful vampire whose skin, in the sunlight, reflected a thousand miniscule diamonds.

But it wasn't Edward.

"'Fraid not, my scared little human," Victoria grinned, flame red hair blowing wildly out behind her, even though there was barley any wind.

"You…" I gasped "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Victoria said, licking her lips. I noticed then how red her eyes were, dark, bloody, and hungry.

"What? Me? But…why?" I stammered. I dint understand. What did I actually do to her?

"Your darling boyfriend killed my James" Victoria snarled, purring on the r's in darling, but growling at the same time. I immediately understood. They loved each other. I know that if anyone killed my Edward…I mean…Edward I wouldn't track them down, id track down the person they loved most

"So you're here to kill me because I am the one Edward loves the most." I said apathetically. "Well i'm sorry to disappoint you, but he no longer loves me." I was about to say that if she wanted to hurt someone he loves try his family, but I didn't want to turn Victoria on the Cullun's. That wouldn't be fair.

"A, but you see, that's not the point." Victoria said, surprising me out of my apatheticness "The point is he did love you, and that still means more to him then anything else right now. Well, at least that's what I think is probably happening, I mean what do I know? I'm not a mind reader like him."

"Fine then. Kill me." I said. Anything to end my pain, and to keep Edward and his family, my family safe "Go ahead," I lifted my head, revealing my throat.

Victoria shuddered momentarily from self control before grinning.

"On second thoughts, I don't think Ill make it that easy" She grinned before lunging at my throat. Even though I had been expecting it, her sentence knocked me off guard and the last thing I heard was my scream.

To Be Continued!!!

_Hope you liked it there will be a lot more in the future so keep reading :D sorry about the flashback, I don't have my Twilight books with me right now :D_


	2. Unpredictable Visions

**CHAPTER TWO**

ALICE POV

I sit in the new house next to Jasper. We were in Esme's backup house, in case we ever needed to leave somewhere in a hurry. I sit silently, for once feeling as though everything in the universe is unpredictable. Even though I saw what Edward was going to do as soon as he had made up his mind, I can't help but wish that he would've change his mind before he actually did it. I hadn't said much since we left Forks. Edward should be on his way here now. He shouldn't be long. That is, if he did come here. He might change his mind. I close my eyes and focus on Edward, to see if he is coming here or going someone else, and to check how he is, but as I do, a vision fills my head.

_Vision  
_

_Bella was sitting on the floor of the forest, eyes red, but dry. She seemed to hear a sound, for she turned and gasped "Edward!"  
"'Fraid not, my scared little human," Victoria grinned. Her hair was red and waving wildly.  
"You…" Bella gasps in shock "What are you doing here?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Victoria said, licking her lips. Her eyes are red and hungry.  
"What? Me? But…why?" Bella stuttered.  
"Your darling boyfriend killed my James" Victoria snarled.  
"So you're here to kill me because I am the one Edward loves the most." Bella said, sounding completely uncaring. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he no longer loves me."  
"Ah, but you see, that's not the point." Victoria said. Bella's expression turned from emotionless to surprise "The point is he did love you, and that still means more to him then anything else right now. Well, at least that's what I think is probably happening, I mean what do I know? I'm not a mind reader like him."  
"Fine then. Kill me." Bella said "Go ahead," She lifted my head stretching her throat, showing all the veins/.  
Victoria took a second to regain her self control_

"On second thoughts, I don't think Ill make it that easy" She grinned before lunging at Bella's throat. Bella's scream echoed through the forest before it was cut off, suddenly. Then there was silence.

End vision  
  
"NO! BELLA! NO!" I jumped up, screaming. Jasper is immediately there, arms around me.

"What?" he asked, calmly but urgently "what did you see Alice?"

"Bella! We have to save her! We have to..." I say wildly then stop "Oh god. It's too late."

"Alice. What happened?" Jasper asked worried "What's wrong with Bella?"

"Victoria got her." I said simply.

"What? She's dead?" jasper asked. Their lucky vampires don't breathe or he would be hyperventilating by now.

"No, she's not." I soothed him, although I was barley able to control myself as it was. "She's been turned."

"What?" Jasper gasped "We have to go. Now. We have to go help her."

"Jasper, what do you mean?" I ask, confused

"Do you really think that Victoria will stay with her?" jasper said "She will let Bella run wild. As a newborn, she won't be able to control herself. And when her personality returns, she'll hate herself. God knows what she'll do. Or what that will do to Edward."

"You're right. We have to go help her. Maybe this will be what we need to get Edward to stay with Bella." I smile "We can be a family again..."

Suddenly my head fills with another vision.

_Vision_

Edward walks in. His eyes are black. His face emotionless. He walks in. I smile at him.

"Edward." I say "I have some news. Its not exactly good, but I wouldn't say it's entirely bad either."

He looks up at me and slowly his face turns from apatheticness to shock and pain as he reads my memories. He suddenly shouts "STOP!"

He blocks my thoughts with his mind.

"Alice" he growls. I've never seen him so angry "your vision, is it true? Has this happened? Is it too late?"

"Yes Edward, it is" I reply, smiling

"Why is this good? Why is this at all good? Why are you smiling?" he shouts. Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme appear suddenly, Jasper is already there, trying to calm things down.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks. Edward doesn't listen

"Why are you smiling?" He yells "Bella is dead!" Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle gasp behind me. Esme falls to the floor. Carlisle bends down next to her and embraces her. Rosalie turns and begins dry-sobbing into Emmet's arms, while Emmet holds her and begins shaking her head in denial.

"Bella is dead!" Edward shouted again "And you're smiling! How is this good in any way? What am I supposed to do?"

He suddenly turns and runs out of the house.

End vision.  
  
"No, Edward..." I mumble. Jaspers face appears in front of me, but then he disappears.

_Vision_

"I wonder where he went?" Esme asks. "Have you been able to see him at all?"

"No." I sigh "He's blocking my thoughts, and now I can't see him. I didn't know he could do that."

"Nor I." Carlisle said, coming in "I doubt Edward did either."

A gust of wind blew in through the open kitchen window, where we were packing to go get Bella. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper suddenly appeared, snarling, in defensive positions. I was, as well as Carlisle and Esme. We had smelt it too. A Vampire. Not Edward. Suddenly Carlisle relaxed.

"Hello, Jane." he said. We all relaxed too, but only slightly. We all knew Jane, the pain causing vampire of the Volterri. And then she was there, hood up, red eyes glinting from the light from the stars outside. It was twilight.

"Carlisle." Jane bowed her head in greeting. She nodded acknowledgement to the rest of us.

"Is there a reason for you coming here?" Carlisle asked, politely, but urgently. He knew Jane would not be here if it wasn't important.

"I'm here on Aro's wish" Jane bowed her head solemnly, although there was a glint in her eye that said that she felt differently "I regret to inform you that yesterday, we were forced to eliminate a vampire, as he left us no choice. He came asking for death. He said his life was not worth living any longer. We disagreed at first but he then almost reviled our presence to the rest of Italy by attempting to lift a car in the square outside Volterra in broad daylight, when the sun was shining. We had no choice."

"Jane?" Carlisle said slowly and carefully "please. Why are you telling us this."?

"The vampire was Edward Cullun" Jane said and then the world fell apart.

End vision.  
  
I found myself dry sobbing on the floor of out living room. Jasper was holding me tightly. I told him what was going to happen and he nodded.

"We have to leave' he said, making me feel calm "We have to go. We can't tell Esme, Emmet, Rosalie or Carlisle. We can't let Edward see that vision."

"I'll leave a note." I nodded, feeling sad to leave my family. But we would see each other again. I was sure if it.

We packed quickly and left. We hadn't been gone long, but already we were on our way back to Forks

TBC


	3. Jacob Black

_Chapter three—Twilight, How Do I Live Without You?_

Jacob Blacks POV

Its night. I'm walking through the forest, as quick as I can. I'm exhausted; I've been doing this all day, ever since chief Swan phoned my dad in hysterics when Bella hadn't come home after her walk with the Cullun boy. As I walk, I hear a noise. I turn towards it. It sounds like someone crying. I run towards it, as fast as I can. I'm right. It is someone crying. I step though the trees and that's when I see her. She's laying on the floor moaning and crying in agony. Her body is twisted at an awkward angle and she doesn't react to my being here.

"Bella?" I ask "Bella! Are you okay?" When she doesn't react, I lean beside her. I'm thinking that I will kill the Cullun boy if he has anything to do with this when I see it. The blood. A huge pool of crimson liquid seeping from beneath her. Bella isn't reacting. It's like she doesn't know I'm here. Her pupils are dilated as I check her vitals. She is breathing, but not much. The expression on her face tells me that if she had the strength she would be screaming in agony. I try to find the source of the blood. I move the hair from her eyes to check that she hasn't cut her forehead. There is blood in her hair and as I move it, it leaves long read stains on her already tear marked cheeks. I move the hair away and that's when I see her throat. Although I can't tell exactly how big the gas is, there's so much blood, this has to be where the cut is. I gasp and look at Bella's face; she's as pale as a ghost.

"Oh god Bella, no!" I cry. I take off my shirt and rip it, holding it to her throat to try and slow down the bleeding. I need to get her to a doctor now. I pick her up and start running. Her had falls against my chest. She's ice cold.

"Bella, stay with me" I tell her as I run "Stay awake". Even in my panic, I'm able to wonder how it is that she is still awake after the amount of blood she has lost. I run as fast as I can, carrying her, but I'm not fast enough. I have to be faster, I have to save her.

"Don't you dare die on me Bella" I say, almost crying. "We haven't even had chance to be real friends yet. Please, stay with me."

Not a second too soon, I see the lights of the house. I run there. I can see Chief Swan talking to the police. I'm a good 100 meters away.

"Charlie!" I yell as loud as I can, and although I'm so far away he probably cant see me in the forest light (or lack of it) He comes running in my direction. I just keep going.

"Oh my god!" Charlie said as he gets to me "Someone get the doctor!"

"I take Bella into the house. My dad is there. I see his initial shock at seeing Bella before his look turns to pure fury. I don't have time to stop and contemplate on it. I put Bella on the sofa where she continues to cry and gasp in agony. She looks worse in the light. The doctor runs in, as does Charlie, phoning an ambulance. My dad grabs me and even though I could brake away if I wanted too I let him tug me into the kitchen. Once there I sit down on the stairs and put my head in my lap, bring my knees up and sit there, rocking backwards and forwards, again and again until I pass out from exhaustion.

_I know it's a bit short, but hay, its okay :D_


	4. You!

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Charlie's POV**

I hate hospitals. They're too white, too clean. I've only ever been to a hospital four times since my Bella was born. The first was the day she was born. I'll never forget that day. Renee was shouting and screaming at me, and yet she still looked so beautiful, just as beautiful as Bella herself turned out to be. The second was when that idiot from Bella's school, Tyler, almost ran over her in that hazard he calls a van. Then when Bella ran off to Phoenix and went to meat that Cullen boy only to fall and break her legs and ribs. And now this. Bella's unconscious. She's been sedated but she still twitches and cries in agony every so often. I've barely left the room. Only to use the bathroom and on the rare occasions I decide to eat. Well, decide would be the wrong word. More like forced by Billy or Jacob who have been here a lot of the time too. Jacob is very worried about Bella. They may have only met up once or twice over the past year that she's been with me, but something tells me that if – _when _Bella gets through this, they'll really hit it off. That would be great. Me and Billy would be in laws! Jacob would be a hell of a lot better for her then that Cullen boy. I've never liked him.

Thinking of Edward, I wonder where he is. I wonder if he knows what's happened to my daughter. I wonder if he cares. When I first came here I searched the hospital with Billy looking for Carlisle, but it turns out that he, his wife and his adopted children have all gone to Los Angeles, I think they said. Billy was furious. I'm not quite sure why but I was too worried about Bella to think about Billy.

A soft knock at the door woke me from my trance. I glanced up quickly to see the young Cullen girl and her adopted brother, also boyfriend so I've heard. Alice and Jasper I think their names are. The Cullen family are the only group whose names I'm unsure of, as they haven't lived here very long and they've never been any trouble so I've never had too.

"You!" I stand angrily pointing accusingly at them.

**Alice's POV**

It doesn't take us long to sneak into the hospital. We quickly run at a speed faster then anyone can see into the changing rooms of the hospital and change at vampiric speed into a spare doctors and nurse's outfit. I pause and look Jasper up and down appreciably. That's one of the reasons I love him. Anything and everything suits him. Especially doctors outfits as it turns out. Jasper looks at me in an amused way.

"Alice, this is no time to be playing doctors and nurses." He tells me and I blush—or at least I would have blushed. Jasper laughs and so do I but then we get back on track. We walk at normal speed through the hospital, slightly apart from each other so that we appear less inconspicuous and it isn't long before we reach Bella's room. I take a deep breath, testing the scent from inside the room. There is the smell of human blood, two different scents, one flowery, so original it could only be Bella and one slightly scented of flowers but mostly of salt, which must be Charlie, as he loved to fish in the salty waters of the La Push lake. But the smell of flowers is slightly tainted with the scent of morphine and other medication. I gasp sharply.

"They've put her on medication." I told Jasper who nodded "the venom will destroy it eventually but until then who knows what it might do to her. It could quicken or slow or even pause the change momentarily. She could wake up and become savage or just wake up in inexplicable pain. Be prepared for whatever happens." Jasper nodded again. I allowed the feeling of love to fill my body and sent the waves out to Jasper, my way of saying thank you and that I love him. He smiled at me. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly before stepping into the room. Bella was laying on the bed unconscious and Charlie was sitting in a chair over the other side of the room, watching us walk in, recognition in his eyes.

"You!" He shouted angrily, standing.

_TO BE CONTINUED!!!_


	5. Hospitalised and Hungry

_How do I live without you?_

_Chapter five_

**ALICE POV**

"You!" Charlie stands, pointing at us angrily. I feel Jasper send some calm towards him.

"Yes, Charlie it's us." I say evenly and carefully "Don't, worry, Edward-" He hisses at the name with almost as much venom that could belong to a vampire "Edward isn't with us. Its just me and Jasper, my adopted brother."

Charlie narrows his eyes slightly at us before walking towards us and shutting the door quickly.

"Why are you here?" He asks "I was told that you all moved away to Los Angeles or something."

"We heard about Bella." I say "We had to come."

"But Ed…" Charlie stumbled over my brothers name "_he_ isn't here? Why?"

"I am momentarily confused but then before Charlies week human eyes have chance to spot it I understand.

"We didn't tell him." I say to him "One of the doctors here called Carlisle and told him what had happened, asking him for advice on Bella's condition. We- being Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I decided not to tell the others as we didn't want to risk Edward finding out. But I couldn't stay away and leave Bella."

I glance mournfully towards where Bella herself is laying. Her blankets are loose which suggests that she has been moving at some point, which is to be expected from someone undergoing such a painful transformation, but her present condition is not to be expected. She is still. Her heartbeat is slowing at a difference only a vampire could make out and I can smell the venom in her veins moving slowly inwards. It won't be too long before she changes again. But who knows whether or not she in conscious and in pain or unconscious and not.

"Well…" Charlie sighs, looking relieved that Edward isn't going to come and steal his daughter away from him any time soon. Oh, but little does he know... "At least you two are here; she needs her friends right now."

"Charlie" I interrupt him "There is more then one reason we are here."

Charlie immediately becomes suspiciouse. Jasper sends him more calm, but vaguely, as he is too distracted scrutinising Bella's emotional condition.

"No." Charlie reads out intentions in our faces "You can't take her away from me. I wont let you." He dives towards Bella, but using my vampiric abilities I block him. He gasps, stopping when he sees me 'magically appear' in front of him.

"I knew it." Charlie stammers "I knew there was something not quite right about him. I guess it's the same for all the rest of you too, isn't it? Never eating, same eyes pale skin…What are you?" he asks, terror in his eyes.

"We don't mean you harm Charlie, I promise" I say, eyeing Jasper to calm him down. "All I can tell you is that you're right. We aren't human. But Bella is on the way to becoming like us."

"What do you mean?" Charlie eyes, lips trembling

"I mean that Bella is going to have a definite lack of appetite from now on Charlie." I tell him.

**Bella POV (Lol, didn't see this coming did 'ya!)**

The first thing that hits me is the pain. I slowly regain consciousness as the pain slowly dies down, like it has been for the past few days…hours…years, I have no idea. But it never leaves, it's always there, not quite painful enough to knock me out but painful enough to render me unable to speak or move, not even the smallest bit. I vaguely remember the last time I was awake. Jacob was here, and so was Charlie. Of course they didn't know I was awake, but I lay there, ignoring the flames as best I could listen to them. I had no idea what they were talking about; the fire was too hot for me to remember past it. But then a man came in, a man who I didn't know who smelt like medication and hospitals and suddenly, that was it. I was dead to the world again.

The next thing I sense it hearing. I can hear people. Three of them. I can hear every breath they take. But I can also hear talking and I realise that some of those breaths are not taken as a necessity but more as a habit. A high, tinkling voice that reminds me of silver chimes and dancing fairies is filling my ears, even though the words are spoken quietly.

"-called Carlisle and told him what had happened, asking him for advice on Bella's condition. We- being Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I decided not to tell the others as we didn't want to risk Edward finding out. But I couldn't stay away and leave Bella."

Ah that's right. I now had names to associate with the two faces I knew where in here. Alice and Jasper I presume, as I immediately associated their names together. For some reason that I couldn't quite understand, I felt a huge sharp pain in my chest at the name 'Edward', a pain sharper then any amount of the fire could do.

As I was considering this I spaced out for what I thought to be a short about of time. It was hard to concentrate in this limbo. I gradually felt my other senses returning. Sight, even though the pain was so much I couldn't open my eyes even. Taste, my mouth tasted strange. I wanted to brush my teeth. And lastly, smell.

It hit me like a tsunami. The scent of medicine, of sweat, of dirt outside the open window, of the dust in the air and then the scent of people. Of blood. I realised there was a third in this room, the one I had forgotten to identify. Now it wasn't important. Neither were the flames. The only thing that mattered was the pain in my throat. Ignoring the pain that clouded my senses I opened my eyes and dived at the source.


	6. Cool as a Cucumber

_How Do I Live Without You?_

A/N Just a quick thank you to my reviewers!

_INeedEdwardMoreThenLifeItself_ – don't we all, lol

_TWIMOM_

_Mimi-Love-4ever_

_Stephers1707_

_M4troth_

_Robin.D_

_SoftballStar_

Thank you so, so much to all of you and also to those who haven't reviewed, just favorated and watched my story progress. Your reviews are the highlights of my life :D

Anyway…Back to Alice…

**Alice POV**

"She's probably going to have a very different appetite from now on Charlie." I told him nervously.

He shook his head "I don't care" He said. I smiled inwardly. So much like Bella. "I won't let you take her away from me, I won't!"

I saw the alarm in jaspers eyes before I sensed her moving, which was very lucky as it was probably the only thing that saved Charlie. As Bella dived towards the scent of blood, I grabbed her and held her tightly. A detached part of me thought briefly how it was ironic that Bella should awake and try to kill her father whilst we were discussing with said father about her new appetite. As I grabbed Bella, she turned to attack me. I gasped aloud as I saw her eyes. They weren't, as I expected them to be, a brilliant vampiric red, but the same old chocolaty brown colour, a slight trace of red in them.

"That damn medication!" I thought, hating all doctors, Carlisle not included of course. It was the stupid medication that had slowed the process down. Allowing her to regain use of her body before she was fully developed. Apparently she had the highlighted sense of smell, and taste, and obviously the thirst, but as her eyes hadn't gone red yet and as her heat was still beating I guessed that her sight and hearing and speed hadn't improved as much. Still, judging by her mindless attacks, it wouldn't be long before the change was complete. As Bella swiped at me, I blocked her and eyed Jasper meaningfully who sent a wave of sleepiness towards her. Bella froze before her eyes rolled into the top of her head and she slumped to the floor gracefully. I felt quite sad to think that this was probably the last time I would ever see those beautiful brown eyes of hers, but what was there to do about it? Besides, we had other problems.

"Bella!" Charlie, who had been frozen in disbelief and horror during the time of the attack, gasped, and dashed forward to her unconscious body on the floor.

"No!" I shouted running forward and stopping him, before he got to her. If Charlie, or any other human for that matter, went close enough to Bella the smell of blood and the thirst would wake her and who knows what that would do to Jaspers effect on her. Charlie struggled against my iron hold.

"I wont let you take her!" He shouted at me.

"Charlie, you saw what just happened" I sighed, this was much harder then I expected it to be "She just tried to kill you. And she will try again. We have to stop her. Not just for your sake but for Bella's too."

Charlie struggled again. "I'll work something out!" He said "Ill lock her up until she is cured. We can and will find a cure for her, the doctors keep telling me so!"

"Charlie!" I said sternly "This was never a debate. We are taking Bella, whether you like it or not and you cant stop us. We just thought it would be more polite to ask you first, but it never mattered."

Charlie glared at me and tried to push past me again. Bella twitched in her sleep and Charlie roared and tried to hit me to get me out of the way. Unfortunately for him Jasper read his intentions before he could try to harm me and there was a dull clanging metallic sound as he hit Charlie over the head with a _**(EMPTY!!!)**_ bedpan. Charlie crumpled to the floor, not nearly as gracefully as Bella.

I raised my eyebrow at Jasper "You know, you didn't have to hit him." I told him "You could have just knocked hi out the same as you did Bella."

Jasper Shrugged "He was annoying me." He said. I realised that there was some attention outside the door, due to Charlie's shouting. Jasper noticed too and sent some calm, unawareness, forgetfulness and busyness in their direction. My Jasper. Better then any cocktail maker.

"Nice work" I grinned at him. He leant back against the wall, one foot on the floor, the other on the wall and looked casually at his nails.

"That's me" He said carelessly, "Cool as a cucumber." He grinned

"Come on then." I smiled, picking Bella up easily and running to the window. Jasper opened it for me. "Lets go!" and we jumped.

_TO BE CONTINUED!!!_


	7. What do alarm clocks do?

_How Do I Live Without You?_

_**Just a quick thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! And also a quick thank you to my friend, Fullmoon Demon for all her help and inspiration and for listening to my annoying talks about Twilight FanFictions on the bus EVERY SINGLE DAY! Round of applause people! *thunderous claps* That's my girl ;) Please read her Twilight story, she has just started it and it is very good, and it will get better too! **__**.net/s/4938619/1/I_Will_Wait_For_You_Always**__** Thank you all so much! (BTW it was Fullmoon Demons idea to put the jasper-hitting-Charlie-over-the-head-with-an-(EMPTY!!!)-bedpan-thing so congratulate her!**_

_**Also if I don't update for a while its because I'm starting another FanFiction (Lord Of The Rings) If you're interested I'll put a link for it up on the next chapter, I haven't started it yet but yeah…**_

_**Ta Batt!**_

Chapter Seven

**BELLA POV**

I opened my eyes and the sight took my breath away. It was beautiful. The ceiling was etched with tiny grooves which if you looked at for a long time became words, hidden whispered secrets. It's true, if walls could talk they would be able to tell you a lot, but to a vampire, ceilings can talk. Every line was a letter, and on every board held a poem, a story, a song.

Something small danced in front of my eyes and I was distracted. I realised it was a dust particle. I could see dust particles! It was beautiful, golden in the sinking sunlight that shone through the windows.

I breathed a reflex that was no longer needed. The air tasted…indescribable. It tasted like the most beautiful scents. It was like when you were a child and you would eat a flower petal because you couldn't see why something that smelt so good wouldn't taste exactly the same, only to find that the alluring smell was a disguise for the horrible taste that wouldn't leave your mouth for hours on end.

It was then that I heard a small giggle from across the room. I jumped up into a defensive position, alert to all danger – only to find that I was already there. My body reacted to my slighted thought, want or need. This was going to take some getting used too. I looked around and the familiar, and yet at the same time unfamiliar sight made me gasp, filling my unmoving lungs with unneeded, delicious air.

It was Alice. My Alice. And she was gorgeous. I has always seen her short, spiked hair as just black, but now I could pick out every single shade of black on each and every strand. In her eyes I could see her soul and every emotion that was given or betrayed there. I saw happiness, slight anxiousness and hidden worry. She was dressed in a white shirt which was almost as pale as her skin along with a black tight jumper on top, although was very plain but no doubt designer and a pair of black corded jeans tucked into black killer heeled boots which graceful little Alice would have no difficulty walking in.

Jasper stood slightly in front of her. I sensed in his eyes fear, anxiety and confusion as he scrutinised my own emotions in his own way. I gasped again as I took his appearance in. His white shirt underneath a sleeveless brown jumper (along with a pair of beige trousers and clean brown shoes) showed a lot of his arms and neck and I could see every single detail of the small scars that I had had to strain to see in my human life. It was terrifying – every part of my body screamed danger at the sight of him – but also stunning and strangely precious as though each one was a gift that marked Jasper as unique.

"Alice." I nodded at her, greeting her "Jasper." I was amazed by the sound of my own voice. It was golden, tinkling. I wondered at the same time I was thinking about my voice why I felt so formal to them, this didn't seem right. I also at the same time managed to realise that I was able to think of multiple things at once. It wasn't at all confusing, it was strangely interesting, like talking to yourself. So this is what a mad man felt like.

Something was nagging at my brain but I couldn't understand it. A memory from my past life that I couldn't quite see.

Alice suddenly ran past Jasper and hugged me tightly. I gasped at the fact that she was no longer cold like I remembered but comfortable. I hugged her back. Jasper, after hovering momentarily, contemplating my emotions hugged me too. I smiled, pleased. I didn't remember any such contact between me and Jasper during my human phase; in fact I don't recall any contact with Jasper at all. I hugged them both back and laughed, my new tinkling laugh.

Alice leaned away and smiled, although her eyes were pained and cautious.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

**ALICE POV**

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask her, trying to smile but being cautious. This was for many reasons. One was the fact that Bella was still a newborn and could be quick to burst into temper. And secondly because I saw the confusion in her eyes and knew that she knew something was wrong here, but didn't know what. She didn't remember Edward yet. She didn't realise he was missing. So I would have to tell her. I couldn't wait for her to find out.

"I feel fine" She smiled, strikingly. There was no doubt that Bella was born for death, if that makes sense. Immortality had never suited anyone better. She was probably more beautiful the Rosalie even. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back all the way past her waist, ending in a few perfect curls right at the base. Her eyes, of course, were red, but stunningly so. They were redder then any I've ever seen. Her face was perfectly details, one lip slightly fuller then the rest, but that just added to her attraction. She was incredible, majestic and magnificent. She was dressed in a pale green and pink dress (I had wanted pale blue but I didn't want her to start thinking of Edward the second she woke up). If I was a pixie then she was a fairy or maybe even an angel.

"I know what you mean by the thirst now" She chuckled. So she was thirsty, that was normal. But her eyes weren't black which was strange. Jasper also looked confused and I realised that though she was thirsty being around Vegetarian Vampires for a year had changed her in the future. She could control herself. I could feel it. I didn't need to be physic to know that.

"That's very good" I grinned looking at jasper questioningly. He understood my unspoken question and nodded. "But that's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Bella asked, looking confused and weary.

"How are you? After everything that's happened…" I trailed off as I saw Bella's expression. Her face froze momentarily and she slowly realized what, or who was missing. I could see the hole in her heart make itself known again. Jasper also froze, guarding her emotions carefully. He tried to send some calm her way but she was too far gone for that. Her face screwed up in pain as she remembered what had happened, how Edward had left. If he was here I would have killed him for doing this to her. Her face screwed up and her breathing hitched and became faster before stopping altogether. Jasper suddenly gasper and clutched his head. Then Bella screamed loudly the room vibrating with the sound of it. I closed my eyes against her pain as she clutched her chest and fell to the floor not breathing again. I knelt besides her, Jasper standing behind her dry-sobbing from the raw emotion he was getting from her.

"Bella…" I said pityingly "Bella, he does love you, I swear, Edward does care for you…"

Then there was an almighty crash as the walls groaned and the windows all smashed glass blowing all around us. I gasped at Bella's power. It was incredible. She glared at me.

"Don't say it please…" She said slowly "Please Alice, don't mention his name…I…I just can't take it right now…"

I hugged her tightly. "Of course not" I murmured "Now what do you want to do?"

"I want to go hunting." Bella smiled slowly, a glint of excitement in her eyes, though I could still see the tortured expression on Jaspers face that suggested that firstly Bella still felt terrible and secondly that she was better at hiding her emotions then she had been in human life. "And after we return…" She continued "You can explain to me why youre here. Okay?" She asked, nervously as though she thought one wrong move from any of us would make us leave her again. I smiled at her, hiding the sadness I felt for her.

"Of course, chick." I smiled. Chick was something I used to call people a long time ago, before I had grown out of it. Jasper moaned.

"oh no!" He complained "Is 'chick' back?" I laughed, as did Bella.

"Race you?" I asked but she was already gone. I dashed after her, following the sound of her stretched laughter, jasper on my heels.

TBC


	8. I am powerful

Hey Guys! Thank you again for all the incredible reviews Ive had, each one brings a tear to my eye lol Ive started another Fanfiction as I said but don't worry my dear readers, I started "How Do I Live Without You" first so every time I write a chapter for L.O.T.R I will write a Twilight one before it. Here's the link, please read it, it is slightly slash but its about the relationship not the slashyness okay  .net/s/4945418/1/The_Kings_Of_Gondor

Now to Bella/Alice/Jasper! After the next chapter BTW there will be a fast forward through time okay? I will be adding in some OC's and it will be magical!

_Chapter eight__: How Do I Live Without You?_

**JASPER POV**

Bella was incredible. She needed barely any help to know what to kill and how to kill it. She turned her nose up right away at the scent of the deer and headed straight for the mountains, killing and draining two mountain lions before we even got there. She was very fast, incredibly so, even for a newborn. I couldn't help but wonder whether this was her power of whether it was a result of all the drugs pumped into her system. I wondered if it would wear off or would Bella always be faster and stronger then a newborn. I had no idea. Only time would tell.

She was very tidy about the whole business. She didn't spill a drop of blood at all, and the only marks on her dress were the ones that the lions had ripped in it. It didn't matter; Alice wouldn't allow her to ever wear the same cloths twice. I glanced at my wife beside me. She was watching Bella proudly as Bella tested her new strength by dislodging a tree and crushing rocks into little bits. I laughed slightly at her and she stopped, looking at me and smiling too. Alice danced forward and hugged her and I felt a strange wave of protectiveness washing over me as I watched them, my wife and my sister. Bella was my sister. She always had been, it had just been difficult to show her that before, you know with the not-breathing-in-case-I-killed-her-thing. I did love her deeply and I could kill Edward for doing this too her.

I scrutinised Bella's emotions quickly. She was happy, pleased and excited, but she was also sad, very sad and I realised that no matter what time of day I watched her emotions, whatever day, week, and year or even decade or century, there would always be a great sadness there. Always.

**BELLA POV**

Being a vampire was great! Why did I wait so long? Oh yes because…no, Bella, don't think about Him! The only problem about being able to think about 5 different things at once was that I was always thinking about Him, no matter what I did or where I went.

"Bella?" Jasper called "Alice? If you've finished, shouldn't we go back to the house now?"

Yes the Cullen house. I really didn't want to be there, but I also really wanted answers. I nodded, wishing I was there already so that I wouldn't have to wait and suddenly the scène changed before me. I was no longer in the woods; I was in the living room of the Cullen house. I gasped and far away I heard two other gasps.

"Alice? Jasper?" I called softly to let them know where I was and I heard them running in my direction. I sat down and waited but already I was nervous. I wished they would be here already so that they could tell me what the hell just happened and suddenly there were standing in front of me. Unfortunately they realised where the where a mili-second too late and they ran into the windows, leaving two Alice and Jasper shaped holes in them. I sighed; Esme would not be happy. The dining room windows were already smashed and now this. What the hell was going on?

Alice and jasper ran back through and sat next to me.

"Okay…" Jasper said slowly "What was that?"

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. I felt a wave of calm engulf me and I wrapped myself in it like a blanket, sending Jasper a thankful glance.

"I think that's your power" Alice smiled

"What?" I gasped confused, I though my power was breaking windows and stuff…"

"Maybe its both!" Alice said grinning "you must have the power to influence anything, for example move things like yourself, and me and jasper, break things like the windows…What else can you do?"

I just stared at her.

"Bella, try moving that tree out there" Jasper said, pointing at it.

I took a deep breath and tried to think what I was thinking when I teleported here. I wished that the tree would uproot itself and move and suddenly it did. There was a loud ripping sound and the tree, roots and all, lifted itself from the ground and carried itself over a few inched before I put it back. Alice, Jasper and I all gasped.

"Now try doing something else" Jasper said eagerly. I glared at the rock outside and it slowly grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of the house before I made it shrink, smaller and smaller until it was a stone. Acting on instinct, I teleported it into my hand and made it very hot, until it turned red before making it very cold until it turned to ice and exploded, shattering into a thousand pieces. I brushed the dust casually from my shoulder, trying not to giggle at Jasper and Alice's amazed glances. I turned to look at them.

"Cool!" I grinned.


	9. Bella's Lullibye

_How Do I Live Without You?_

_Chapter nine (MY LUCKY NUMBER!!!)_

**EDWARD POV**

It was over. It was all over. I hate it. All of it. I hate it for being over. I hate it for starting in the first place. But most of all I hate myself for ending it.

It could be a lot of things. It could be our family. Alice and Jasper had left us. Esme wouldn't talk to me and Carlisle was so busy taking care of her and holding her together he couldn't care about me. Emmet sat in his new room, playing with a ping pong ball. As I listened, the thuds of the ball hitting the wall and bouncing back into his hand became slower, and less regular until the died down completely and suddenly there was a huge smash as Emmet threw the ball out the window and sat there in silence, not thinking. No longer would he be the playful Emmet we all loved. There were regular screeches and smashes coming from the garage as Rosalie tore apart her BMW and then opened her box of many mirrors and scratched them to bits with her nails before smashing them.

Or It could be Our relationship. The most magical, perfect, _dangerous _relationship the world had ever known. This was Romeo and Juliet, for a second time. I would never think of Romeo as idiotic ever again. I still envied him though. I wished I could do what he did, die peacefully in the arms of the woman he loved. I couldn't go to the Volterri because I couldn't do that to the family, they were in a bad enough state already and because I saw the pain in Her eyes when I had told her about them and of how she had begged me never to do it. I couldn't break another promise to her, even if it meant trading peace and nothingness for the curse and burn of painful immortality. No, She would go on living her life and I would live mine as well as someone who not only is physically dead but also dead emotionally can. Romeo and Juliet all over again.

God I hated them. No. I didn't hate _them_. I hated the memories I have of them. The memories of lying on the sofa with Her, watching Leonardo DeCaprio and Clair Danes act out their lives. I envied their story and I hated it, just as I hated every other book, film and tale of how people die for the ones they love. I wish I could have died for her. I wouldn't have given it a second thought if I could have.

I stand and walk into the room that all the boxes were put; the boxes Esme, Alice and Rosalie have yet to unpack because Esme is too sad, Rosalie is too angry and Alice is gone. I walk to the one marked DVD and I open it. The first one of course would be Romeo and Juliet. I putt it aside from the rest, keeping it for last. Then slowly I brake every one of my favourite films, the films where love ruled all but where tragedy intervenes. I would never watch Braveheart, Moulin Rouge or Titanic ever again. Then, when ever film that dared try to show love was broken, I reached slowly into my pocket and brought out a CD case before putting it in my CD player, one last time. The first song came on and I closed my eyes and leaned into the memories. It was Her lullaby, the one I had written for her. I heard everyone in the house stop what they were doing and listen to the beautiful tones, which as beautiful as they were, could never compare to Her. I listened as they all became quiet. I listened as their thoughts, breaths and movements stopped. I listened as the music became quieter and quieter as the song ended. I listened to the quietness in the house as I opened the CD player and took out the silver CD with Her name on it. And I listened as everyone, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and even Carlisle burst into tears that would never appear as I snapped the CD in half and threw the remains away.

**BELLA POV**

Alice and Jasper had gone hunting, as they hadn't eaten anything at the same time I had. Alice had been a little nervous about leaving me alone in the house, The Cullen House, the house that held so many memories, but Jasper had reassured her, even though he could plainly tell that I was falling apart slowly. He had given me an understanding look as he forced Alice out the doorway. He had given me the gift I needed; the privacy to fall apart. I had sat for a while, the numbness that was suppressed while Jasper was there surrounding me. I had stood and walked slowly around the house, into each and ever room, the living room, the kitchen where Esme made cup cakes and cookies for Carlisle's patients, the dining room which no one used, the now empty garage, Alice and Jaspers room, Carlisle and Esme's room, Rosalie and Emmet's room (though I had never been in there before) and His room. I then went into the hallway, where His Piano stood underneath a large white blanket, just like everything else in this deserted house did, as they had not bothered to pack anything. I had stood in the room where I had met my family for the first time, where I had hugged Alice for the first time and said hello to Carlisle and Esme for the first time, and in some ways for the last time, as I had never really ever said goodbye to them. I had stood in the room, gazing at the piano before walking over and pulling the sheet off in a huge motion. The sheet floated gently to the floor, like a feather and I had gazed at the piano, almost expecting to see Him sitting there, smiling at me like a god. But of course, He wasn't. It was just the grand white piano and the small yellow bottle lid from the lemonade I had drunk the day I had first talked to him, the day he carried me from Mike Newton to the nurse's room when I had fainted in Biology like the clumsy idiot I was. I sat at the piano and took a deep breath, and although I had never played Piano in my life, my fingers rolled swiftly across the keys, pulling from my memories a lullaby, my lullaby, the one he had written for me once upon a time. It amazes me how well I remember it, as I remember barely anything from the first, and technically last 18 years of my life. When the song rolls to an end I let the last chime fade into perfect silence before making the Piano smash to bits with my mind. I sit there, sobbing tearlessly on the floor, leaning on the chair for support and I cry myself into what can only be a kind of sleep for vampires, an emotionless, unthinking, dreaming state, The undead sleep.

_TBC_

_This will be continued very soon, but there's going to be a fast forward in time, okay? Hey! Can you hear that noise? It's really loud! It's calling your name! Can't you hear it? It's coming from the little box that says REVIEW on it! Go on! Click it!_hhh


	10. Bella's new life

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Hello everybody! I just want to thank you all sooooooooooooooo much! I had 65 messages from Fan in the past day and 20 of them were reviews, the rest were Author Alerts and Story Alerts and Favs so I is very happy lol!**

**Thanking:**

**Robin.D**

**Gsxrs **_(X2)_

**TWIMOM X2**_(by the way, Thank you for your suggestion, I think I might put that in, or if_

_I don't, it will defiantly be in my next one lo l:D)_

**Major Grai **_(X3, thanking you very muchly:D)_

**Hallie**

**Alison94 **_(X2)_

**A friend **_(I don't know if that's your actual name but I want you to know that I really_

_do hope you like it eventually, and I hope it will be a good story)_

**aznblondie1218 X2 **_(Thank you so much :D)_

**twilight-jasper-hale13**___(thank you for voting me one of the 3 best you have read, your_

_review brought tears to my eyes :P)_

**2cool4school **_(I hope chapter 8 answered your question)_

**Hannah **_(THANKS!!!!)_

**SoftballStar X2**_(Thank you very much for the compliment, writing is not my greatest_

_confidence but I love to do it ____)_

**Labstract1 **_(Thank you so much for the very long review, it made me cry and laugh at the_

_same time and jump up and down in the middle of my computer class in_

_school when I read it lol thank you soooo much, and yes I agree, there isn't_

_enough Jasper POV in the books or fanfictions, in fact my next Twilight one_

_will be a LOT more about him, but I wont reveal too much now lol)_

**JazzyJasper **_(thank you for the spelling correction also might I add, I APOLOGISE TO_

_EVERYONE FOR MY MIS SPELLING OF THE WORD "CullEN" ((not_

_Cullun))—as my dear Fullmoon Demon sais so often, I confuse Spellcheck)_

**Thinking-of-you-4ever **_(THANK YOUUUUUU SO MUCH :D)_

**M4Troth X2**_( 1--That is a very good suggestion by the way but if that happened it_

_wouldn't be as dramatic, plus Bells's too angry at him okay? I hope you_

_don't mind_

_2—I liked your review it made me laugh :D Im glad you liked the chapter,_

_thank you very much)_

**Sarah **_(a very supportive review, thank you)_

**Teamedward02 **_(I Love your name! Im thinking of changing my name, any ideas? OPEN_

_TO ANYONE!!! And thank you for the lovely review)_

**Shannon**_ (Thank you very much Shannon :D)_

**MorocciaIsMad X2**_(Jasper is also one of my favourite characters, after Edward though,_

_please keep reading this and once this one is done, there will be a fanfic_

_specifically for all the Jasper lovers and possible Edward haters out_

_there ((I'm just aiming at audiences here btw)) and I hope you liked_

_Edwards POV in chapter 9, I realised we haven't actually heard from him_

_Yet, I'm glad you liked the piano also :D)_

**Tatspats **_(Please don't eat me lol your review made me giggle hysterically in class for_

_ages lol, simple but effective)_

**PunkRocker96 **_(I'm glad you like it ____)_

**Sweet Nonsense **_(Thank you I hope you'll keep reading)_

**Twilight ForeverAndEver **_(You're review made me laugh too :D thanks)_

**XAngelofdoomX**_** – **__also known as Fullmoon Demon, my great muse for the Bedpan occurrence lol and again, thank you for letting me blow off FanFic and writers block steam every morning for the past few weeks :D_

**My god! There's so much reviews its taken me an hour to go through them and come up with a comment for all of you because you all deserve it for supporting me and motivation me so much!!! God, with a whole 1 ½ pages of just reviews perhaps I wont bother putting chapter 10 up for another week!...lol just kidding, would I do that to you all my beloved readers?**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!**

**Please review! I never get sick of them!**

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**30 years later…**_

**BELLA POV**

"Hello!!!" I shout (although I don't need too) as I walk into our new house. We've only been here a couple of days; we haven't even started school yet. Alice is behind me; our arms filled with shopping bags "We're back!"

"Bella!" Jesse comes running down the stairs straight into my arms.

"Hey chick" I smile, the saying I picked up from Alice automatically greeting her.

"Bella." Jasper greeted us as he followed Jess into the hall at normal pace "Alice" He smiled at her. She dropped her bags and dashed into his arms, kissing him at full force. I smiled. After thirty years of living with Alice and Jasper I had gotten used to this but it still hurt sometimes, though I tried to hide it. My shield stopped Jasper sensing it, so all I had to do was mask my face.

"Bella! Bella!" Jesse said, waving her hand in front of my face, clamouring for my attention.

"Yes, Jess?" I asked the little imp. She grinned at me.

"Did you get it?" She asked anxiously

"Did I get what?" I ask, pretending to be oblivious. Jesse was my little big sister. She was quite tall but she behaved extremely childishly, plus, in vampiric terms she was younger them me, just a 18 year old. She had only doubled her life, as she had also been 18 when she turned. She had been walking home from school one day when she was attacked by a mad vampire, Elena, who killed just for the fun of killing, not because she was thirsty. While Me and Alice dealt with her (although I didn't need Alice to help, but she wouldn't let me have all the fun) Jasper, with his medical knowledge went to check on Jesse as she was badly beaten because, unlike most vampires, Elena liked to hurt her victims before killing them. Jasper realised that she would not survive the night so he bit her. I was very proud of Jasper; he had a lot more control over himself since my eighteenth birthday (I winced inwardly) and he managed to turn Jesse without so much as tempting himself. Jesse had become a little sister to Jasper and because she was so happy and carefree a lot of the time, Jasper got along with her very well too. It surprised me that Alice wasn't jealous but then I remembered that all Alice had to do was look into the future to see that there was never going to be any romance between them. Now, Jesse was known as Jesse Hale, and with her long light brown hair, golden eyes, her terrible fashion sense (she favoured mostly slogan t-shirts and combat trousers), her ability to change her appearance at will, though her natural one was the most comfortable to her and her obsession wit computer games, she was the little big sister our family needed.

"You know what!" Jesse cried mournfully "Please don't tell me you forgot!"

"April fool!" I laughed, as today was indeed the 1st of April. Jesse burst out laughing as did Alice and Jasper. "Here you go" I smiled, handing her a small bag with the new Sims 3 Computer game inside.

"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!" She screeched hugging me with all 5"8 of her and dashing off at vampiric speed.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Alice said, covering her ears. Jasper had a big grin on his face, a result of Jesse's happiness.

"I know" I laughed "Where's Eve?"

"She's not feeling too good again so she went up to her room." Jasper told me. I nodded knowingly.

Evey James, now Evey Swan was our 5 and final family member. She was shorter then Alice, really cute and when she was in a good mood, very pretty. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and when she was human she had the greenest eyes I had even seen (although not the greenest eyes I had ever imagined). When Jasper said that Eve wasn't feeling too good, he didn't mean ill, as vampires don't get ill, but sad. Eves story was a sad one. She had been abused from birth by her father and lived with a step family who did not want her. She drank, slept with people every night of the week and took drugs whenever she could so that she could phase out of life by the time her father got home. She began to self harm and one day she was in the forest and she cut too deep. Alice had sent me out of the house so I was walking there at the time when I smelt her blood and went to investigate. When I found her I realised she hadn't long left so I took her to Jasper who turned her. Her blood didn't bother me as I carried her through the forest because I was immune to the effects of it as a result of spending a year around vegetarian vampires. Now Evey was a happy girl (most of the time) but she still often had her depressed stages during which she would stalk up to her room and listen to some music and write her poetry to calm herself down. Eve was a world famous poet and songwriter, although no one knew it was her who had written them. There was a famous song called "Call me when you're sober" and "Lithium" Sung by a woman named Amy Lee which, although she didn't know it had been inspired by Evey. He power was to put her ideas into someone's mind. She couldn't force them to do anything, but she could put the idea that they wanted to into their heads and 8 times out of 10, it worked. Of course it didn't on me, as I still had my immunity to all mind control powers, so that worked in my favour. Altogether we were the James and Hale family, With Evey James, Alice James and Bella James along with our adopted siblings, Jasper and Jesse Hale. Whenever we needed a parent, Jesse would use her power to turn into the responsible parent, Karen James or Joseph James, our millionaire parents.

As Jasper and Alice began discussing what we had bought today, I crept away to my room. Well, rooms would be more like it. I had my very own house-inside-a-house here. We were in South Wales, living in the middle of one of the any forests here. We had our very our mansion-like building. Alice and Jasper had their own room. So did Eve and so does Jesse. And me? I had my own living room with a bedroom and bathroom leading off it. No one else wanted it, so I took it. It was on the upstairs floor, the living room was in the north corner of the house, which meant two walls were covered in windows and a small balcony. My bedroom was also one wall glass while the other three walls were painted a perfect blue with a snow white carpet. The living room was a white on top and a sandy colour on the bottom while the carpet was brown and the furniture was white. I loved it. There was also my easel, which I now took outside, onto the balcony. I continued my painting which I was going to give to Alice and Jasper as a kind of surprise. I had been careful not to make any strong decisions on it so that Alice wouldn't see it. It was a painting of the two of them, hugging each other, probably the best I had ever painted. It was just something to say thank you for looking after me for the past 30 years and for always being careful not to bring up…any bad memories.

Thinking of memories, when I didn't want to paint any more, I walked into the room and took a small box from underneath the bed. Inside it were photographs. The ones I had taken during and after my last birthday. I had found them when I last went to visit Charlie. I would go, about once every 2 years, into the house and wake Charlie up. We would talk for a long time but eventually he would go back to sleep and I would look round for a while before leaving myself. Charlie always dismissed it as a dream although he never changed my bedroom. And one day I found it, the pictures, the tickets to Jacksonville, all my memories, except one, the CD.

I gazed at the picture of me and Him before we left for my disastrous birthday party. It was beautiful and his eyes were filled with love, a love I now knew never existed. I broke down in tears because he wasn't here, to hold me, to comfort me, because I had no one. This was nothing new, it was hardy the first time I had broken down because I missed him so.

But I had no idea then that it would be the last time.


	11. Edward's new life

How do I live without you

As I don't have any internet here and I intend on putting this chapter up the second I get back to my dads house I haven't had chance to read any of my reviews so any of you ppl who reviewed on the last chapter, I haven't forgotten about you, I promise, you are all precious to me lol :D

**Also the story I recommended to you (Which I cant for the life of me remember the name of right now) by Fullmoon Demon has been deleted and a new one had been put up called Forever Autumn (btw the best friend she mentions at the beginning is me :D:D:D) so I will be putting a link for it on the next chapter. It's an incredible story and I recommend it to anyone who follows the religion of the Twilightness. :P On with the story!**

Chapter 11

EDWARD POV

It's been 30 years. 30 years, 6 months and 18 days since Her disastrous 18th birthday. So 30 years, 6 months and 4 days since I last saw Her. And 30 years, 6 months and 3 days since Alice and Jasper left us.

We still hear from them often. At least once a month. Well, when I say we, I mean Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet. Alice times her phone calls perfectly with that power of hers so that I'm out hunting when she phones. Of course, once I fooled her by changing my mind at the last second and dashing back to the house but by the time I got there she had had her vision and hung up. Esme thinks something is wrong with Alice and Jasper, that there's something she isn't telling her, and truthfully so do I but I don't care. Now days all I think about is Her.

About three months ago however, Alice had a message for me. She didn't give it to me herself, she gave it too Carlisle to tell me. She told me that I had to start school straight away in the new town we were moving to. I figured it was better then moping around thinking about Her all day long and I've trusted the pixie so far. So I did.

It's typically boring of course. I don't go to Biology classes any more, because I just cant stand it. But I still go to every other class and sit through every talk that I've heard countless times before. At least I'm not attacked by any creepy fan girls any more, as Eliza, Joseph and Emmet keep them away easily.

Eliza and Joseph are the new members of our family. Eliza is a boy, though his name suggests otherwise, and he is sweet and kind. He is the shortest of us all and the thinnest but apart from me, he is the fastest and defiantly the sneakiest. He was turned by Tanya's clan about 50 years ago and joined us when Carlisle took us there not long after Alice and Jasper left, as a kind of holiday. It worked for Rosalie and Emmet and Carlisle and Esme, although they still think a lot about out three lost family members and aren't quiet the same. It didn't work for me. Nothing ever will, I fear. Eliza has golden hair, which is crown quite long but isn't styled and he has a great talent for writing. He is in fact a world famous novelist, though no one knows his real name. His power is to influence glass.

Joseph on the other hand, is the opposite. He is loud, playful, and the perfect guy to cheer Emmet up. They're like brothers, but closer. Double the Emmet, double the trouble. His power is to make people want to do things. He is a very good musician too, especially at guitar. Rosalie often complains aloud that she hates living in a house filled with boys but inside she loves it. There is no one for her to compete against, and they all love cars almost as much as she does. The only problem she has is who to take shopping and Emmet mostly agrees to go with her, as he tends to get…rewarded. I shudder at the though.

Together we make the Cullen family. Emmet and Joseph McHalen, the twins, Rosalie and Eliza Hale and me, the miracle son of the Doctor Cullen and his wife Esme.

Again, there is me. Im the odd one out. I love my family dearly but I always feel as though Im missing. Ive slowly become a piece of furniture. The one who hardly talks, hardly ever comes out unless its to move to a different location and even then he goes alone. Its not my fault, I just don't know what to do anymore. I miss her. I wish I cold see her again. But She must be 58 by now. Probably happily married, living with kids, maybe even grandkids, not a single thought of a vampire she once knew in her head. I hope for her sake this is true.

Little did I know, As I dressed for school one fateful morning hat it was going to be the last time I didn't now exactly where she was.

_TBC_


	12. It was THEM

_How do I live without you?_

AT LAST! THE FATEFULL CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN BEGGING FOR!!! HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!!!

Chapter 12

BELLA POV

As usual, my family and me were greeted by thousands of stares as we stepped out of the huge land rover (I had always liked my truck, why not get a bigger one that actually went faster then 60MPH). I sighed. I was dressed in a pair of black leather tight trousers, a blood red t-shirt and my black short leather jacket. My trousers were tucked into my black leather silver stiletto heeled boots and my eyes were slightly made up with black eyes liner. I had Alice to thank for this, I supposed.

As Alice climbed out of the truck last and walked off, dragging Jasper, Eve and Jess with her to get out timetables, I locked the car and was suddenly hit by the strangest feeling of familiarity. I immediately began acting defensive, blocking my family's brains from any mental attacks as I glared all around. I took in a deep breath and that's when I smelt them. Vampires. Though three of those scents were oddly recognizable. And one of them hit me in the face like a bomb of the most delicious scent I had ever smelt, a smell I could never forget. I turned around and gasped loudly.

**THE END!!!**

**Would I do that to you? Of course not!!!**

EDWARD POV

I considered skipping out on school today. I felt worse then usual, though something pushed me to go. Actually, it was Carlisle, who quite literally pushed me out the door. He was extremely happy, I could gather that from his thought and he was reliving his medical petitioner day to block me out.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing!" He smiled "Now get out of my head! I'm warning you Edward…"

As I continued to gaze at him his thoughts changed and he began to imagine him and Esme'…

"Okay, Okay, I'm going!" I smiled slightly at him. He laughed and walked off inside, whistling, going to tell Esme the great news that he was hiding from me and the rest of the family. I got into the car first and Emmet, Joseph, Eliza and Rosalie followed after. Rosalie drove, of course.

As we arrived at the school, Rosalie pulled the windows open and I smelt the familiar scent of vampires. I tried to read their thoughts as I quickly warned the others, though of course I didn't need too, they had already noticed. I realised I couldn't hear any vampires. It was easy to tell the difference as vampire's minds were far more defined and they could think of a lot more things at a quicker pace but I could hear any of them, though I could sense that there was at least 5 vampires here. I was contemplating this as Rosalie parked the car when I smelt the most beautiful thing I had ever smelt. It was flowery and soft, and instantly recognisable, though it was 100 more amplified and better then the last time I had smelt it. I turned in the direction of the smell and saw a huge black land over and there, locking it was the vampire. I could only see her from the back but there was something instantly recognisable about that long brown hair with red-ish tints and that gorgeous smell…

As I got out of the car the girl turned around and looked straight at me and gasped loudly. So did I.

It was Bella.

BELLA POV

It was Edward.

_To Be Continued!!!_


	13. Hello Bella

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**BELLA POV**

It was Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

It was Bella.

No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Bella was at home in forks, a 48 year old woman who was married and had children, maybe even grandchildren. And, here she was, standing in front of me. Her hair was longer, waist length and redder. It suited her. Her eyes were pure gold, not the topaz colour that belonged to me and others of our kind, but completely gold. She was slightly taller, although that might have something to do with the fact that she was wearing tight leather black boots with silver stiletto heels. I did a double take as I took in what she was wearing. Her tight leather trousers were tucked into her boots and she was wearing a matching leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath. She looked dressed to kill.

I flinched as I heard her gasp as she acknowledged me. She was watching me too, a look of pure amazement on her face. And then I recognised the other scents here as Alice and Jaspers, as well as two others I didn't know. So that was why they left. Alice must have had a vision about Bella and come to take care of her. Of course she couldn't tell Carlisle or Esme or Rosalie or Emmet, because they wouldn't be able to keep it from me for this long. Though why she could tell me, I didn't know. I would have to ask her later and I almost smiled at the prospect of seeing my brother and sister again. Carlisle would be so happy to know, as would Esme of course. She would be happiest, after me of course. But they already knew! This is what Carlisle was keeping from me this morning! Alice must have told him. I could jump for joy. This was perfect. Now Bella and I could be together forever, like we were meant to be.

"Bella?" I heard a gasp behind me, coming from Rosalie. There was such tenderness in that syllable it shocked me. I realised that as I had been dreaming of our future and working out the past Bella had been standing there gazing at me open mouthed, not breathing for the entire time. Rosalie's voice and her name made me see that this was real. It also woke Emmet from his shock.

"Bella!" He shouted. I could heart his thoughts. _'Oh my god! She's here! Bella's here! Ive missed her so much, my little sisters back!'_ He ran forward about to envelope her into a hug and I was about to stop him—no one hugs the love of my existence before me—but Bella's expression changed. She glared at us all before turning and walking away in the general direction of the school, at human pace as there was still one or two people around. As the last of the humans walked through the doors into the school I found my voice.

"Bella!" I called out, the name seeming so delicious as it rolled off my tongue, perfectly formed, like a long unpractised routine. She turned and I stepped back, terrified at the expression on her face as she emitted the most threatening, furious growl I had ever heard in my 110 years. Then, as everybody else stepped back in fear, Joseph and Eliza stepping automatically into defensive stances she glanced around and suddenly disappeared. She didn't run away quickly or hide somewhere she actually disappeared into thin air. I stood, gazing at the place she had disappeared from wondering what I had done.

"Wow…" Emmett said, slowly.


	14. Facing Fear

_How Do I Live Without You?_

Chapter 14

**BELLA POV**

I had to stay in school. I couldn't leave. My family needed me here today and I couldn't let them worry about me. Though Alice would probably tell them…Alice! Oh my god! Alice knew! She had known all along that He would be here today! When I caught up with her, I was going to kill her!

But I couldn't go home. I teleported from outside where They were following me to just inside, where I ran (at human speed) to catch up with my '_Dear'_ sister and brother. I saw them just inside the cafeteria and as I stormed up to Alice she looked around nervously, seeming glad that there were plenty of humans around so that I wouldn't actually kill her. Not in public at least.

"Alice Cullen!" I hissed, using her actual name, not the one she used now. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I had too!" she replied, speaking too quietly for any humans around us to hear "I saw that if I told you, things would end up much worse!"

"If you had told me, I would have left the country before any of this would have happened!" I whispered angrily at her.

"Yes, you would have!" Alice replied, looking at me with pleading eyes "But you would have told us not to follow and we would have come to school and seen them and you would have come back on that first day and attacked him. Because of the brutality of your attack, you would have been arrested and in the end you would have been put into a freak show because you never seemed to age. I couldn't tell you! And I didn't tell him either! I'm so sorry Bella, but I just couldn't let that happen to you."

I was shocked into silence for a moment before I hugged Alice.

"Thank you, Ali" I smiled at her, realising that she had my best interests at heart.

"You're quite welcome Bella" She grinned back.

"Okay!" Jasper said, "now that the touching moment is over and it's all sorted out between you two, would you like to explain to us three onlookers what's going on?"

I realised that Jesse, Eve and Jasper were standing there gazing at us expectantly. Alice's eyes suddenly clouded aver as she said quietly and cautiously "No need. You'll see in three—two—one…"

I was immediately filled with a sense of both terrible anxiousness and perfect completeness as His scent hit me. Alice told me to take my shield off her and I understood completely. She wanted to be able to explain everything to Edward and have him believe her. I took down my shield just as they walked through the door.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet all gasped at the same time. He didn't—He must have guessed they would be here. They all walked over. I saw Rosalie quickly whisper something to the two strangers with them, whom I hadn't noticed before. One was small and pretty – not handsome; with a slightly feminine twist to his features, where as the other one was tall and bulky, a replica of Emmet. They all gasped and scrutinised us carefully when they learnt who we were. Alice told the same to Eve and Jesse, who had the same reaction.

They walked towards us, Him in the front, flanked by Rosalie and Emmet who were flanked by the two boys, a perfect V formation. We did the same, me in front, Alice on my left, Jasper on my right, with Eve and Jesse completing the V. We stood, facing each other. This seemed like fate, two families facing each other. No, not two families, two half's of a family. Though my heart begged for me to reach out and hold Him, my brain told me no. He had not wanted me. He had left me and I had never expected to see him again. Where as I may love him, he didn't love me, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

Finally, Alice couldn't take it any longer. She ran forward and hugged Him, Rosalie and Emmet all in one go and after a moment, Jasper followed. A family reunited. As I watched them, I saw that this was how it was meant to be. The Cullen family. Carlisle, Esme (how I missed them) Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Him. It used to be me too, but I guess not any more. It was all over. Not just me and Him but my family too.

"Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Joseph and Eliza," Alice said, naming the two strangers, who didn't seem surprised she knew their names. "I would like to introduce you too our family. I am Alice and this is my husband, Jasper" (She said for the sake of Eliza and Joseph) "This here is Eve" She gestured at Eve who smiled shyly at Joseph "And Jesse" Who smiled at them all, making a point to bypass Him. "And Bella, of course, whom I believe you have already seen."

"Pleasure" I said smiling at Eliza and Joseph who smiled back.

"How?" Rosalie gasped, staring at me in awe

"On the day you all left" I said slowly making sure not to point out who exactly had left me "I was bitten by Victoria. She decided to leave me a vampire, though I'm not sure why." I lied. Of course I knew why. And Alice did too; she had seen it all in her mind. I saw Him flinch slightly, from the corner of my eye, but I didn't look at Him. I gazed instead at Rosalie, who had asked the question. She was even more beautiful then I remembered though I knew of course she hadn't changed a bit. Yet when I saw her and Emmet I felt so happy. I had missed them, even Rosalie, who had hated me when we last saw each other. "After that" I continued "Alice and Jasper came back to help me. They couldn't tell you for reasons I'm sure will be explained later. Over time, Jesse and Evey joined us." I smiled slightly at them and went to take a step back when I realised I was standing far too still to be thought of as human, but in my confusion and anxiousness I tripped over my own feet and tumbled backwards into Jesse's arms. I wasn't clumsy as a rule, but I did have my moments. However usually I was just as graceful as Alice.

Emmet burst out laughing, loud and booming causing many students (Who hadn't already been staring at us) to glace with terrified expressions at us. He ran forward and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. This felt so much better when I didn't have to worry about breathing.

"You're still Bella" He grinned at me and I would have blushed if I could have. I noticed Rosalie come closer and smile, nervously before hugging me herself. I was almost too shocked to hug her back, but jasper sent me some calm and I put my arms tightly around her. This was a first for both of us, but Jasper replaced the awkwardness between us by multiplying out happiness.

"I realised we weren't exactly on good terms last time we met" She whispered in my ear, so quietly that no one, not even the vampires could hear her "But I've really missed you. So has Carlisle and Esme. And so has Edward" As I stiffened at the sound of His name, she drew away, giving me a sad look, leaving me to wonder what she meant by that.

The he turned to me. I avoided looking at him by staring at the floor. I could feel an overwhelming sadness cover me, and my mind felt as though it was going to explode. Yet, that was nothing to how my heart felt. I was going to go insane if I stayed here. I felt a hand on my shoulder, behind me and I looked up into Jaspers worried face.

"Go." He said simply and I sent some gratitude out towards him before rushing off towards the door.

"Bella!" I heard Him shout but I didn't realise He was right behind me until I paused by the door to open it. He grabbed my arm sending electricity through me. He must have felt it too, because He loosened his grip slightly.

"Bella, wait." I heard him say and I looked up, into his eyes. His topaz eyes, filled with emotions that I didn't, couldn't understand.

"Please Ed—Edward" I stumbled over his name, and I saw him flinch "Don't" I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. I heard Alice gasp and whisper no, which is the only thing that stopped me from killing him there and then as I growled menacingly at him, glaring at him with full hatred. He gasped and stepped back but continued to follow me as I tried to open the door.

"Edward, let me go!" I said to him, loudly enough for a few of the people around us to hear and then suddenly my family was around me. All of them. Eliza and Joseph, who I didn't even know yet, were pulling Edward away and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Evey and Jesse stood in front of me.

"Edward, don't do this to her" I heard Jasper say briefly. I felt confused and dazed, as though about to faint, but for a vampire that's impossible.

"Yeah, bro" I heard Joseph say "I may not know her or anything about the two of her but I can see what you're doing to her."

"You have to let her go" Eliza said softly.

"Bella, I'm sorry, he isn't himself, I hope you understand" Rosalie said to me, her back too me. Edwards's hand was still on my arm.

"Edward!" Emmet said sharply, trying to pull his hand off. It was starting to hurt, something, which didn't often happen to Vampires.

"Mr Cullen" I heard Jesse say "Let go of Bella right now, before I beat you t a pulp here and now!"

"Let go of my sister" I heard Evey say "You don't want to hurt her. Not just because of your own wants but because of your safely if we have to make you let go." That little imp looked sweet but she could be realty evil when she wanted to be.

"Please Edward" Alice said "please."

My vision started to become worse at the stress of the situation. I could see everyone watching us and I didn't like it. My breathing hitched and became panicked. I didn't like them watching but I couldn't tell them to stop. My head started to hurt, something which I didn't think was possible for a vampire and I still felt sad, so sad, and so, so miserable.

"You don't want me?" I asked him

"_No" he said coldly._

"_Bella?" Jacob called when he saw me "Are you okay?"_

"_I love you," He said, pressing his cold lips against mine_

"_You have to go to Jacksonville," He told me when I was laying in the hospital bed_

"_I'll never let go of you," He told me at prom_

"_I'll never leave you, or let anyone hurt you."_

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"_What a stupid lamb"_

"_And what a sick, masochistic lion"_

"_You are my life now"_

"_Happy Birthday, Love…"_

"Edward!" Jasper shouted, no longer caring about the student in the hall who was all watching "Look at what you're doing to her!"

There was a brief moment of pain and then the hand was gone, I lurched forward and opened the door, before running as fast as I could in public towards the end of the corridor. I never made it. I saw the floor coming closer and that was it.

"Bella!" I heard nine voices shout and that the end.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	15. Emotional

_How Do I Live Without You?_

A quick THANK YOU to all my dear beloved reviewers who managed to send me a phenomenal amount of reviews for the last chapter. My present for all you guys on there happy Easter holidays (even if you don't celebrate it) is Chapter 15, 16, 17 _and _chapter 18. Happy Easter to you all!

**CHAPTER 15**

**JASPER POV**

You know, my dear brother can be a right selfish bastard sometimes.

Don't get me wrong, I love him. If I didn't, I wouldn't be calling him my brother now would I? And I have missed him, and Rosalie, Esme, Emmet and Carlisle so much. But here he was, literally torturing Bella and he couldn't seem to stop. It was obvious that Bella was about to have some kind of breakdown if she didn't leave so I sent her away. But then that idiot follows her and won't let her leave. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her? I didn't need to be an emotion reader to tell that she was on the verge of hysterics. True, as I scrutinised Edward's emotions here, while trying to get him to leave Bella alone, he did feel bad. He had huge amounts of pent up guilt, anger and depression, but also overwhelming happiness at seeing her again. I guessed that because of this mix of emotions he couldn't see hers or make sense of hers, which was why he was doing this to her.

I stood in front of her, flanked by my Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jesse and Eve, with Joseph and Eliza standing behind him, trying to pull Edward away from Bella.

"Edward," I warned him "Don't do this to her" I could sense her confusion and slight dizziness – an emotion I didn't often receive from vampires – and I tried to control my own emotions. In my worried state I didn't want to lose control and make Bella feel worse then she already did.

"Yeah bro." Edward's new brother, Joseph, said "I may not know her or anything about the two of you but I can see what you're doing to her." Good point Jo, I thought, why the hell couldn't Edward see that? It seemed to be working though, as Edward was becoming less confused and less angry.

"You have to let her go" the boy names Eliza told Edward softly. I liked him, he seemed very calm, and a very difficult person to anger or upset.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Rosalie apologised – Something that surprised me, though now that I focused on her I could sense another emotion in her. Acceptance. "He isn't himself at the moment" She continued without looking back at Bella (and therefore unable to see the state she was in) completely oblivious to the amount of surprise she was causing. Surprise was good though, it was like a bucket of cold water, though that wouldn't have much use against us cold-blooded vampires, but it had the same affect on Edward, who seemed to be slowly returning from his madness. "I hope you understand" She finished.

I quickly sent out a shot of confidence to everyone to encourage them to speak up.

"Edward!" Emmet snapped at him, his usually childish tongue sharper then a blade in his efforts to help Bella. He tried to pull Edward off, but though he was strong, Edward's madness and the crowd, plus the fact that we were in public held no avail to Emmet's strength.

"Mr Cullen" my sister said, in a voice that sounded formal to anybody who didn't know her but to those who did, sounded extremely dangerous and offensive. "Let go of Bella right now before I beat you to a pulp here and now." I was right and nobody – not even Edward – doubted that she could and would do it. He relaxed himself very slightly.

"Let go of my sister" Eve said. Her own emotions were going haywire, which wasn't unusual for her, but this time it was in anger, not sadness or hyper-ness "You don't want to hurt her." She continued "Not just because of your own wants but because of your safely if we have to make you let go."

"Please Edward" My pixie begged. She was the only one who was watching Bella (in more ways then one) and she could see what Bella was going through. "Please."

Suddenly Bella's emotions exploded. I cried out in pain (though I didn't relinquish my grip on Edward) and some of Bella's emotions pushed themselves out through me. As her pain hit them, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jesse, Evey and the two new boys Joseph and Eliza gasped. Alice, who was closest to me, began to dry sob. The only one who was unaffected was Edward but that was because he was going through so many emotions of his own, his mind couldn't comprehend the emotions I was accidentally sending him. Bella herself was feeling guilt, self-hatred, pain, dizziness, unawareness, sadness, paranoia, stress, uselessness, panic, confusion and insanity. She couldn't take it. I used all my strength to pull her emotions back in, so that it wouldn't affect anyone else, though that made me feel ten times as worse. I felt Bella's emotions and my own mix and collide and as I listened to Bella's breath hitch in her throat and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Edward!" I shouted, shocking everyone, including myself and Bella and all the humans in the room "Look at what you're doing to her!"

Edward snapped out of his trance. He tightened his grip in surprise for a second before letting go. Bella, quite literally, fell through the door and ran down the hall. I focused on keeping Edward from running after her, when suddenly, the explosive emotions I was feeling from Bella stopped. They didn't calm, or move out of range, they stopped completely. The only time that had happened with the emotions of a vampire was when they were –

"Ali..." I stammered. She looked at me anxiously "Bella!" I managed to choke out and I let go of Edward and ran into the hallway. Alice, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jesse, Evey and even Joseph and Eliza followed in their worry for our sister and they all stopped when the saw her lying on the floor at the end of the hallway.

"Bella!" We all cried simultaneously. I sensed some humour coming from the boy walking past us at the fact that we had all shouted at the same time and I growled manically at him and he ran in the opposite direction.

I ran to Bella's side. Alice followed as did them others. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at the wall in front of her, completely apathetically. No, not apathetically, that was at least a kind of emotion. She had none at all.

"She has no emotions," I notified Alice. Her eyes glazed over as she checked the future.

"None of our futures have changed – yet." She informed me.

"Lets get her to Carlisle." Rosalie said. It was the best idea she had had in a century.

"Come on" I said. I scooped Bella up in my arms. She wasn't breathing and her eyes were wide open. If I hadn't known better, I would have said she were dead. As I walked past Edward I felt the guilt and self-loathing radiating from him so without pausing I thought loudly and directly at him "It wasn't your fault." He sent some gratitude towards me and then we were off, past the entire staring student population and off towards the brand new Cullen house, to save our little sister. **TBC!!!**


	16. Family Reunited

_How Do I Live Without You?_

Chapter 16

**ESME POV**

The kids have just left for school. I'm busy making the beds. It's true, Vampires don't sleep but Rosalie and Emmet have more…recreational reasons for the bed and Edward, Joseph and Eliza know how much I like making them, so they mess theirs up every morning before school. Its very sweet of them, like a gift every morning. I'm busy in our room, placing the last of the sunflowers in vases on my bedside tables when my husband walks in. He has a huge smile on his face and I smile back at him.

"Esme, darling, you'll never guess what!" Carlisle says dashing forward and hugging me tightly, lifting me up from the floor. I laughed, delightedly. I hadn't seen Carlisle this happy for a long time.

"What?" I asked when he put me down.

"Alice phoned last night. When I was at the hospital."

"She did?" I gasped. It had been two weeks since I had last spoken to my daughter.

"She gave me some wonderful news." Carlisle grinned. "She's here!"

"Here?" I gasped, "You mean—here?"

"Yes!" She and Jasper are beginning their new school – the school Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Joseph and Eliza attend – today! They're coming back to us! Isn't that wonderful!"

"It is!" I cried, quite literally. I was dry sobbing with happiness.

"But that's not all." Carlisle said, his smile fading slightly, though the spark in his eyes suggested better news.

"Go ahead" I smiled "Make my day."

"Bella's with them." He said. I froze.

"What?" I stammered. That couldn't be. Bella? My Bella?

"Alice and Jasper didn't leave us because they couldn't stand to be around Edward after what he did." Carlisle explained, "They left because Alice had a vision of Victoria turning Bella into one of us and went to help. She knew we would be reunited one day. So Jasper, Alice, Bella and two new vampires, Jesse and Evey are all coming to live with us."

"All of them? Coming to live? With us?" I gasped "When?"

"Today!" Carlisle exclaimed. He bent his knees slightly and looked me in the eye "Is that okay"

"Is that okay?" I shrieked "Of course its okay! It's better then okay! It's wonderful! Oh, I have to sort their rooms out, isn't it lucky that we have an extra four rooms in this house, oh Carlisle its wonderful, its simply—" I trailed off, frowning.

"What is it Emmy?" Carlisle said, using the nickname he uses for me when he's at his happiest.

"What if they don't like me?" I worried "Jesse and Evey. What if the hate me?"

"Emmy, don't worry." My Barbie blonde Carlisle smiled at me "Alice told me you would say this. She told me to tell you that they will both love you and before you even think it, so will Bella. My gift to you today, my Emmy, is three daughters."

"Three daughters? Oh Carlisle!" I threw my arms around him "Thank you, darling, so much! I love you."

"I love you too honey." He grinned at me. "Now, shall I help you set up the rooms for our visitors?"

"Well…" I frowned "I supposed I can't have all the fun. You can paint if you like."

"Gladly" He laughed, kissing my nose.

TBC

**Please don't kil me for cliffhanger-ing you all, It's kinda my thing. Chicken nuggets to all of you who reviewed :P and also please don't kill me for having Esme describe Carlisle as a Barbie doll, I thought it would be cute lol :D**


	17. Indroducing Jesse and Evey

How Do I Live Without You?Chapter 17

**ALICE POV**

Oh my brother is one hell of an idiot. Why didn't he just stop? He should really learn to listen to me when I tell him things. First "Don't try to avoid Bella, you're going to end up together anyway." And he doesn't listen. Then "It's obvious that she wants too, and you're going to end up doing it anyway so why not turn Bella sooner rather then later, while she could still be in danger?" and he doesn't listen. Again. Next it's "Don't worry about Jasper, he'll be fine and so will Bella" and yet again, he doesn't listen. After that it was "Don't leave Bella, Things will just get worse, for all if us, including her if you do. If you must find a way to protect Bella from all the dangers of the vampire world, why not turn her into one! It will probably happen eventually!" And you'll never guess what he does. He doesn't goddamn listen! And now, when I say "Please Edward." And shout at him inside my head for him to stop he still doesn't listen. After 30 godforsaken years, he hasn't changed a bit. And I still love him after all that.

As we arrive at the house I am amazed to see an almost exact replica of the house we had back in Forks all those years ago. I'm excited to see my mother and father again, and so glad to be back in the bear hug of my dear Emmet and to hug the plastic arms of my Rosalie – yeah, we've argued but she is still one of my two favourite shopping partners. Rosalie is my personal Barbie doll, and she loves it just as much as I do. I hug Edward too and I smile sorrowfully at him. He smiles back, knowing why I left and why we couldn't speak to him – we had to keep up the masquerade that we hated him, plus we might let something slip. I remember what he has done in the past thirty years (thirty years away from my family and you don't think I check up on them at least once a day?) and I pity him. I wish I could tell him if he and Bella were together in the future but I just don't know. It keeps switching. I sigh and Jasper sends some love in my direction and I smile. I sigh again when I look down at Bella. Rosalie, Me and Emmet are sitting in that order in the back of Jaspers car, Bella's head on Rosie's lap as Rose gazes down worriedly at her blank stare. Jasper is driving and Edward is sitting in the front seat. He hasn't taken his eyes off Bella after all this time and I know how guilty he is feeling.

We get out of the car. Emmet is last and he carries Bella towards the house behind Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and those who came in Rosalie's car, Jesse, Evey, Joseph and Eliza. I run in and there they are. My mother and father, standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to greet us. I momentarily forget out predicament and rush forward into their arms, dry sobbing in harmony with Esme.

"I'm sorry." I mumble as Jasper joins us "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I had to leave. I will explain everything I promise."

"It's fine." Carlisle says, in his calm voice, the one I love so much.

"Don't worry honey" Esme smiles at me "I've missed you both so much!"

"As we have you, Mother." Jasper grins at her.

"What are you doing here so early?" Esme asks, "We went expecting you until after school."

"It's Bella." I begin, but I don't have to say anymore. Carlisle and Esme gasp and dash towards Bella as Emmet carries her lifeless body inside. Carlisle takes her and he, Edward, Jasper and I run upstairs into his office. He places Bella on the medical table there and checks her eyes for a reaction.

"What happened?" he asks urgently.

Jasper begins but I stop him. Edward needs to explain or he will end up in almost as bad a state as her. He glances at me and reads my mind before sighing and then he starts to talk.

ESME POV

After Emmet and Rosalie explain what happened to me they run upstairs to check on Bella and I turn to the two girls in the doorway, glancing around awkwardly.

"Hello." I smile and greet them "you must be Jesse and Evey. I'm Esme Cullen, it's very nice to meet you."

I shake their hands as the two identify themselves.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, its slightly hectic here as you can see." I smile nervously at them. I hope they like me. It seems I may not know for a while if Bella, in her new found state would enjoy my company as much as she used to but none-the-less, I must make an effort.

"I have two bedrooms for you two prepared upstairs, if you would like me to show you too them?" I told them and they looked at me, incredulously.

"We have…rooms here?" the taller one, Jesse asked.

"We, being Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Joseph, Eliza and I would like it if you come to live with us." I smile. "Not just you but our daughters and son, also."

"By daughters and son you mean…" Evey asks

"Alice, Bella and Jasper." I smile at them "I've always been very motherly and I would give anything to complete my family and if you'll have me, I'm hoping that having you two here just might do the trick." I smile nervously. They stare at me for a while.

"Thank you." They stammered

"We would love to." Jesse smiled and Evey nodded. I smiled happily at them and lead them up the two flights of stairs to the four bedrooms on the top floor, which Carlisle had intended on knocking down at some point. I smiled as I remembered Alice advising us to go with the first house we saw no matter what, and now I know why. I showed Jesse to her room. It was painted a dark midnight blue with small stars all over. A vampire could work pretty quickly when she had too and it just so happened we had everything we needed. There was a double bed in the corner, A televisions with all the typical games consoles that Rosalie had refused to allow in her and Emmett's room, as he had bought at least two of everything and a list of Emmet, Joseph and Eliza's (and now Jaspers) games which were kept downstairs to avoid arguments between the boys. There was a telescope in the corner and a camera, as well as the typical closet and set of drawers. There was also a surprise for her. The last people who had lived here had been millionaires and had an interest in astronomy so they had installed movable window pains slanted in the roof, so that Jesse could open the blinds and see the sky if she wanted, or she could even move the panes of glass where she wanted and have an open top bedroom. As the roof here in this corner was slanted it looked beautiful from the inside and outside too. Jesse gasped as I showed her this and she walked into the room.

"Alice told me you likes stars and taking photography…as well as the typical play station games and cars that the boys like, so I thought this room would be best for you." I told her as she sat down on the bed. "Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." She gasped, "I love it. Thank you, Esme." She smiles, surprising me by hugging me, slightly nervously, but not uncomfortable and I didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"You are most welcome." I grinned.

"So, what games have you got here?" She asked loudly. I laughed, as did Emmet, Jasper, Joseph and Eliza downstairs. Carlisle, Edward and Alice were still locked in his study.

"The list is on top of the television and they're all downstairs." I laughed too "I'd hurry to get to them before Emmet, Joe and Eliza take advantage of their day off and challenge each other to guitar hero in the living room."

"You have guitar hero?" She gasped and then she was gone. I laughed slightly. We would get along just fine.

"Would you like to see your room now?" I asked Eve who nodded silently. She seemed very shy. I smiled and led her to the room right next door.

The room was very creative. It was black on two opposite walls and white on the two others. A black board and a white bored for any notes a writer might need. There was a bed in the centre of the room and a wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside tables with sweet scented flowers upon them, flowers that were said to inspire you into having good daydreams, perfect for us vamps. There was a stereo, with headphones and a collection of CD's and DVD, as well as a television and a large desk was placed in the corner next to the huge window that showed a very inspirational view of the town and forest. There was the latest computer sitting on it (Alice had told Carlisle to get a spare three, and now I knew why, for her and Jasper, Bella and Eve).

Eve smiled at me, hugely. She had a very pretty smile.

"Thank you." She said "So much. My mother never really cared much for me so I never knew how a caring mother would be like. But you are just what I imagined. Thank you, Mum"

If I could have I would have had tears in my eyes. Such a simple, yet meaningful speech could render anyone to tears.

"No." I smiled "Thank you for accepting me."

I pointed out the suitcases Alice had sent us, with strict orders not to arrive until this morning after the boys and Rosie had gone to school, and left her too it. I walked down the stairs and into Carlisle study. I needed to see my daughter.

Carlisle was alone. Edward was in his room, having been forced out by Carlisle. I would have to speak to him later, to see if he was okay and how he was handling this. Alice was downstairs with Jasper, becoming acquainted with Joseph and Eliza and re-acquainted with her other siblings.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Carlisle, who was sitting next to her, writing something in his notepad.

"She's in a kind of vampiric coma." Carlisle said and I gasped, brushing the hair from Bella's beautiful golden eyes. It was true; Bella was beautiful, as though she had been born to become my daughter. "She's had to go through a lot today and from what I've been told, she's been through a lot for the past thirty years. She really believes Edward doesn't love her. And she still does, I gather. The point is, her mind has put itself in an unconscious-like state to protect Bella from insanity. Her mind is simply coming to terms with what has happened. It would have taken a great deal of stress to do this to her but once her mind accepts what is happening, she'll snap out of it."

"And how long will that be?" I ask him. How long will it be before I get to speak to my daughter again?

"I don't know." Carlisle said, standing and hugging me, as I smiled weakly "Don't worry. It will be okay. I promise you."

TBC!!!

**Sorry for all me references to Barbie dolls. Does this chapter make sense? I hope so!!!**


	18. One month Later

_How Do I Live Without You?_

Chapter 18One Month Later…

**EDWARD'S POV**

It's been a month. A whole goddamn month! Why hasn't she woken up yet? Alice keeps seeing her waking up but it always changes. If only I hadn't done anything, if only I had let her walk out instead of chasing after her.

The school thinks that Bella has a strange illness that requires almost permanent monitoring from her doctor, AKA Carlisle. Bella's family wanted to travel and we thought it would be a good idea so we came here a few months ahead of her but on the day Bella's family arrived her condition worsened and she is unable to come to school until she is better. Not a bad story, eh?

I listen to Bella all the time. Well, I don't exactly listen to her, as she doesn't make any noise. It's more like I listen out for her, in case she wakes up, or moves or starts breathing again. Her room is directly above mine.

However her presence alone, that sweet beautiful scent, the ability to see her whenever I want (though I don't, I refuse to touch her, speak to her or set foot in her room without her permission from now on. I don't want to do this to her again.) Is already having an affect on me. Everyone can see it except maybe Jesse and Evey as they've only just met me. Jasper has been thinking a lot about how my emotions are slowly changing. And Alice is pleased to see that I no longer act like I did in her visions of me during the past thirty years. Carlisle is pleased with my progress, though he is worried about how Bella will react when she wakes up. Esme has started to sing again, putting flowers in every room in the house, being helped by Alice and Rosalie who, now that she has more girls in the house, has become a lot more feminine, like she used to be. She's missed her shopping partner and now she has three. Hopefully four, soon. Emmet is still challenging every Tom, Dick and Harry (or in our case Eliza, Jesse and Jasper) to guitar hero where as Joseph has been spending a lot more time with Evey. Alice has seen them together in the future, though she hasn't told either of them that. Eliza has become very friendly with Jasper and Jesse and is currently in a war with them in the Simpson's Play station Game. It really is quite sad.

And me? I have notice that I've felt better recently. I've taken the time to get to know Joseph and Eliza and they are very nice people. I've started to teach Eliza how to play Acoustic Guitar, which Alice tells me will be very useful in the future, though she's careful not to think or say why. I've also started teaching Evey how to play Piano and she is actually very talented at this. Jesse is still a bit edgy around me but things have defiantly improved since I lent her my astrology and symbology books and told her that I liked the film Evita, which it turns out she is obsessed with.

But I still feel incomplete. I miss Bella. And when she recovers I am going to do all in my power to make her happy and try to make her fall ion love with me again. I love her more then anything and the only thing worse then not knowing anything about her is having her hate me.

JASPER'S POV

I can't believe I didn't get Alice to buy me this game earlier! Guitar Hero is my life now! Thirdly only to Alice then the rest of my family of course. It's even above hunting!

I'm beating Eliza (who is as I thought, A very nice person) when I'm attacked. I drop the guitar and fall to the floor, my head pounding. I start shaking. Alice is sitting by me calling my name but I cant answer her or I'll scream. It slowly dies down enough for me to realise what's happening. There is another set of emotions in the house, a set of confused, terrified emotions. It's Bella.

"A-A-Alice…" I gasp, trembling "She's awake!"

In a second, me, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Eliza, Rosalie, Jesse, Joseph and Evey are upstairs in Bella's room. None of us breathe as Bella, still laying in the exact same position she's been in for a month, blinks and takes a huge breath.

**TBC!!!**


	19. Just Like Paper

_How Do I Live Without You?_

Chapter 19

**BELLA POV**

It's been a week since my "Coma" spell ended. I was walking through the halls of the school, I fell and the next thing I knew I was laying in a bed in a strange room with everyone around me.

After some explaining and a lot of hugs from everyone (except Edward that is), especially those I hadn't seen in thirty years, I went to hunt. I saw Edwards pain as I walked by him but I couldn't acknowledge him just then. And after hunting, I sat down on a rock next to the lake and I thought. About everything. About my life, about my present living situation, about my present school situation (Everyone thought I was morbidly ill and while the girls avoided even talking to me, which wasn't anything new but this time it was in case my "Disease" was "Infectious", the boys wouldn't stop hounding me. Again, nothing new but this time they had a LOT of cheesy lines that were quite disturbing like "Hey Bella, If you're going to die, why not spend your last few months in the arms of your perfect match" and crap like that. I knew who my perfect match was and he didn't want me in his arms.) I thought a lot about Edward and what would happen now.

I didn't know what to do. Why had he come after me like that? If he loved me, why had he left me thirty years ago? If he had loved me why did he say he didn't want me? I was just so confused. I didn't know what to do any more.

These thinking/hunting trips became more and more frequent. I could make sense of anything, but that couldn't stop me. If anything came from him leaving and getting turned it was that life didn't stop because you thought it did. Even getting bitten by a vampire wouldn't stop life, even if you had wanted it too.

It was Saturday. No school. I was sitting on my balcony, wrapping Alice and Jaspers 50th wedding anniversary present, the painting. I had finally finished! It was just perfect. As I was finishing my finger caught the edge of the paper, which ripped and I smiled, sorrowfully. The last time I had caught my finger of a piece of paper it had cut me and I had almost been killed. Now it was the paper that broke. I gazed out at the lake and had a sudden need for a swim.

I walked into my bedroom to fetch my costume. I loved my bedroom and I loved Esme for finishing it for me. It was small, but that was because it had a huge balcony, which was perfect for me. It was a corner so two of the walls were glass. The other two were painted a brilliant white so that I could paint them myself, as Alice had told them I loved to paint. There were canvases, a never-ending supply of paint, a bed and best of all, a perfect view.

I was changed quickly and then, as I didn't want to bother my family, I walked out onto the balcony and jumped. I landed on the floor, softly, as I hadn't bothered to put shoes on and began to run through the forest. My hair raced behind me and I laughed freely to think I had been so scared of Edward running into trees. It wasn't long before I reached the lake. I quickly took of my faded blue jeans and white cotton sweater and left only in my black bathing suit, which consisted of a bikini bottom and a halter neck top that covered my stomach, I dived into the cold water of the lake.

The water was cold enough for me to notice and it felt great. It numbed my head against all the confusing thoughts that were buried there for the time being. I gazed at the underwater world and detested the fact that it was impossible to paint underwater. If it weren't, I would be here all the time. As I swam, I thought. There isn't much else to do when you swim, so I used the advantage. And approximately 4 hours later, I had come to a conclusion.

I swam to the surface and sat down on a rock in the very centre of the lake and I said my thoughts loudly to myself, in order to motivate myself.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I told myself "You are not going to be pushed down into depression by Edward Cullen. You're not going to pretend to hate him, but you aren't going to befriend him either. You will not brake, you WILL be strong." I smiled to myself.

Just like ripping the paper.

**This chapter was for all you guys who said that Bella shouldn't be weak and frail and go straight back to Edward. I hate those stories too, and besides, that wouldn't be at all interesting :D**


	20. Choose A Lucky Number

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 20 (if I get 20 reviews on this chapter, I'll give you Chicken Nuggets!)**

**EDWARD POV**

I sat in my room quietly, gazing around at the glass walls and balcony window. They were covered in blue velvet curtains. The walls were painted a unique colour of blue, not sky blue, or vivid blue but a creamy mixture of the two. My favourite colour for the past thirty-one years. There were also silvery white streaks. It reminded you of the foam on the blue waves, or the clouds in the blue sky, or the blue shirt on a porcelain skin. I had no bed, as I had no need for one, nor the intention for any future need of one. My white couch was in the centre of the room, my book, DVD and CD shelf covered the entire wall apart from one wall which I had been keeping empty, though I wasn't sure why. My room was an imitation, or a representation of Bella. And even though I could think of Bella's return as the thing that ruined my depressed but calm life, I defiantly preferred by room to be a reminder of Bella rather then a memorial for her.

As I stood, heading towards the stereo and my headphones, I heard Bella walk delicately into her room from her large balcony above my head. I froze, listening. I heard her head towards her chest of drawers and pull something out. In about 2 minutes I heard her walk back onto the balcony and then I gasped as I saw her fall past the window.

"Bella!" I gasp, fearing she must have fallen, running towards the window. I saw her land and gaze around, clearly amused and exhilarated before running off at lightning speed. I chuckled to myself softly, the memory of her ecstatic grin flooding my head. It would take some time getting used to Bella as virtually indestructible.

I watched the birds fly away from her path of running and watched in awe as she changed into her bathing suit and dived into the water. I felt slightly guilty for spying on her and decided to go downstairs.

Esme was baking muffins. She knew she couldn't eat them, but having nothing else to do but plan the layout of the next house, which she had been doing all morning, she enjoyed doing the "mother-thing". She would take them down to the hospital later, where her muffins were famous. After spending a minute with her I gave Evey her next piano lesson, as Eliza finished his guitar sessions last week and is now working on a composition of his own. From what I've heard of it in his head, it's quite good, though he's careful not to think too much about it around me.

It was difficult to teach Eve today as she was thinking a lot about Joseph. I had already seen what would happen in Alice's head and after reviewing her memories and seeing how much happier she was recently; I could wish them nothing but the best.

After beating Emmet and Jasper a couple of times at guitar hero (Again!) I went back up to my room. It was seven o'clock and the sun was setting. As I gazed out towards the lake, wondering where Bella was, I gasped. She was sitting in the centre of the lake, on a small rock and, unlike the rest of us, she didn't sparkle in the sunlight, she positively glowed. I watched her and wondered what she was thinking about before feeling guilty again and turning away. I sat down and thought about her.

Did I love her? There was no doubt. Did she love me? According the Alice's memories over the past thirty years, she did. Or at least, she used to. And I broke her heart. I would never stop regretting that. And now what could I do. I wanted her back. I needed her back. So I decided now, that I would do anything in my power to get her back. I would try my best to do romantic, beautiful things until she was with me again. If she didn't love me any more, then I would do my best to get her to fall in love with me.

Alice walked in. She sat on the bed, blocking my thoughts from her mind by picturing Jasper in ways I didn't need to see.

"Don't read my thoughts Edward; I want you to hear this from my own mouth to your own ears." She told me. Obediently, I stopped trying to read her thoughts.

"Your plan." She said. I smiled. Of course she had seen it "It will work, eventually. Don't give up okay? You will get results. Just choose a lucky number."

She smiled mysteriously and left the room, leaving me confused. Three was my lucky number, but what does that mean? I grinned at my little pixie sister. I guess I would just have to wait and see. I settled back, trying to be patient and not think about her strange words.

_Just choose a lucky number???_

I gave up.

"Aliiiiiice!" I cried, "Please?" I ran out of the room in the general direction of hers.

TBC

**To all my beloved read-and-reviewers.**

**Thank you for reading this far. Full twenty chapters! A round of applause to you all! *Claps* Chicken Nuggets for all! :D**

**There will be a small delay in the Edward-Bella-ness as I've decided to fill in one of my OC pairings now. Who do you think it will be? Lol review and let me know. It wont be long I promise. Its just about to get REALLY exciting ;D**

**Your writer comrade,**

**CaffinH**

**Cathy :D**


	21. Thunderstruck and baseball bat

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 21**

**JOSEPH POV**

Today was the day we had all been waiting for! I ran down the stairs two at a time, the second the sky began to go dark.

"Alice!" I ran into her room (a dangerous thing to do, especially if Jasper is in there too) "Is it time now?" I asked, like I had been asking every minute since three o' clock this morning. She turned and grinned at me and I saw that she was in her white baseball uniform.

"Yes!" I punched the air, and then ran downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Come on, come on!" I shouted at them all "It's time, It's time! We've got to go, we've got to go!" As you can guess, when I'm excited I repeat myself a lot.

"Okay Joseph, lets go." Esme smiled at me.

"Yes!" I shouted hugging Esme. Carlisle laughed and suddenly Emmet ran down the stairs.

"It's time, It's time!" He shouted loudly "Come on, Come On!"

He punched the air, then paused, gazing at me, seeing that I was in the same position. We glared at each other for a second as Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Jesse, Carlisle and Eve stared at us in silence then we burst out laughing before grabbing each others hands and dancing around each other in a "Ring-a-ring-a-rosie" dance singing "Baseball, baseball, we love baseball!" Over and over again. Everyone laughed and Jasper shook her head at us.

Naturally, it didn't take us long to get to the largest clearing in the south Wales forests and we immediately ran into stance. Emmet and I argued about who was going to go first, but then Carlisle put us on separate teams. However my dead heat jumped a mile when he put Evey on our team. I grinned at her.

"So." I smiled.

"So." She grinned back.

"So." I repeated and she laughed. I loved to see her laugh. If it were up to me she would laugh for all eternity.

"So what?" Eve asked

"Just so." I replied. This conversation was enthralling I thought, but it worked. She laughed again.

"How are you liking life at the Cullen house then?" I asked her

"I'm loving it." She said. I laughed, as did she at the McDonalds advert "That would have anything to do with you know would it?"

I paused confused, then remembered my power. If I wanted people to do something, they would want to do it too.

"oh no." I smiled "I'm afraid your happiness here is all you."

"Oh no." she grinned "I'm pretty sure that you had something to do with it." She said quietly, probably thinking I wouldn't hear her, but then she remembered I was a vampire. "And by you." She continued, "I mean, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Eliza, Edward and you of course."

"Right." I smiled warmly. I understood what she had meant to say. At least I think she did. She liked me. I knew it. And I wasn't ashamed to admit I liked her too. However I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell her.

It was my turn to hit. I ran forward, picked up the bat, and winked at Evey.

_This one's for you, star, _I thought. Alice bowled and I hit the ball with all my might. I used my power to make Eve impressed, though I found her already gazing at me in awe. I grinned and ran but as I had paused to smile at Eve, Emmet had caught the ball and I was stuck at third base.

"Damn it!" I cried, pouting. Eve laughed across the field.

I watched as Eve stepped forward and took the bat I had dropped. I looked away when she glanced in my direction but then I felt a sudden urge to look back. This probably meant she wanted me to look at her. Havi_ng the same power was great_, I smiled. I turned to her and laughed aloud as she winked at me like I had done to her. Jasper, who was guarding third base, shook his head again and I laughed harder. What happened next, however, pushed me into the depths of silence.

As Alice threw the ball at Evey, I watched as her strong arms hit the ball effortlessly. I gazed in awe as the ball sailed far higher then mine had and I gasped as she ran, strongly, yet gracefully.

Then I realised. If she was running, I should be too!

I gasped and dashed to the last base, arriving there barely a second before Evey did. She grinned and winked at me again and Rosalie snorted. I ignored her.

Due to the typical speed of the vampires, it was soon time to swap. I thought, as I ran of how ironic it was that the fastest creatures on earth never had to sleep or die, so they had all the time in the world. I took Edwards place on second base and Evey took Bella's place as backdrop. Bella had refused to be backstop with Esme for some reason. I wondered why.

The game began. First of all it was Emmet. I caught this ball straight away, and got him out as a revenge for getting me stuck at third base. I laughed, as he demanded a rematch.

Rosalie, Bella and Jasper passed without incident. Bella was actually quite good, only underneath Evey, Myself, Emmet and Jesse. Then it was Edwards's turn. He hit the ball far away into the trees and Evey ran forward to catch it. She climbed the tall tree and reached out for it.

"Evey no!" Alice shouted but it was too late. As Evey stuck her hand out, lightening hit the tree, which tumbled down, about to crush her. True, it wouldn't kill her but she could be in a great deal of pain.

I acted on reflex. I ran forward and climbed up the falling tree. I grabbed Evey around the waist and jumped away from it, landing on my back. After a moment silence, Evey opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Thank you." She said. Her eyes would have been filled with tears if they could have been.

"No problem" I gasped, not telling her about he stones that had gotten caught in my back.

"No really. " She said "You could have been hurt! How dare you risk your life for me! You shouldn't have done that, you really shouldn't—"

I cut her off by pressing my mouth against hers. After a moment of realisation she kissed me back and I knew then I had fallen in love. She was my star. My shining Evening Star.

When she broke apart however, her eyes were filled with pain.

"You shouldn't have done that" She cried, bursting into hysterical sobs. She stood and ran away, as quickly as she could.

"Eve!" I stood shouting after her "EVEY!"

TBC 


	22. Hallelujah

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 22**

**EVEY POV**

"I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?" A lonely voice sang over the cliffs "Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah." I realised after a few second it was me but I continued anyway. "Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you" My voice raised slightly, angrily and I knew that tears would be pouring from my eyes if they could. I gazed down over the cliff "She tied you to her kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah." I hummed the tune to my latest composition and then my voice became week with sadness as I sang the final verse "Maybe there's a god above, but all I've ever learnt from love is how to shoot somebody who outdrew you." I felt suddenly so angry I stood and went closer to the cliff and shouted as I sang "It's not a cry that you hear at night, It's not someone whose seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!" My voice quietened "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

As I sat down, about to allow the dreadful sadness take me, there was a voice behind me.

"That was beautiful." He said. I recognised him instantly. How could I not. I turned, angrily.

"Leave." I said simply.

"Why?" Joseph asked, sitting down beside me as I gazed angrily over the cliffs "Why are you so sad? Why did you run away?"

"Joseph, just go." I sighed "You shouldn't be here."

"Why?" He said again "How can I leave you here if your so sad?"

"Simple." I said sarcastically "Turn around and walk away."

"Oh Evey." He sighed "You know I cant do that."

"And why not, Joseph?" I ask him "Why not?"

"Because I'm in lo—" H e began but I stopped him.

"Don't say it if its isn't true." I glare "And it isn't true. Love isn't true."

He didn't say anything. He just sat there, waiting for an axplanatiopn. After a while, I gave one to him.

"My father was a liar. For the first two years of my life, he told me he loved me, that I was his little angel." I snorted "Then when my mother decided she didn't give a damn about either of us to stay, she buggered off, searching for fame and glory. I don't think she ever found it. My father changed his mind. I wasn't the princess I was the servant girl during the day, the rat in the attic during the night and the punch bag after he got home from the pub. When he married a woman equally as bad, I was beaten twice as bad. My point is, how can love exist if neither of my parents care about me at all. One of the first things they each you in comprehensive school R.E is that a parents love is unconditional – the first and foremost love at first sight. But if my parents couldn't love me why would anyone else love me? Love at first sight? Its crap."

I sat there fuming before I sighed.

"Its just so tempting sometimes." I mused aloud "To jump."

"I heard Joe gasp. True, if I jumped off the cliff it would do much, but the gesture was the same.

"Eve." He said "Listen to me." He turned my head around to face him, gazing into his beautiful topaz eyes "You jump, I jump. Got that?"

I frowned and turned away from him. It was something I had always wanted to hear – the thought that if someone was willing to follow me towards death filled me with love. And I did love him. But he couldn't love me. No one could."

"Evey, listen" he said "I don't believe in love at first sight either. But I do believe that I love you. I have gotten to know you quite well during the past few months and I would love to spend the rest of my life getting to know you better. After all, we have forever. I do love you. I love your hair, your eyes, and your pretty face. I love your sense of fashion, and I love the fact that you're so small and yet you can make such a big impression. I love that you threatened Edward to help your sister and I love it that you're so happy. I even love the fact that you can be so sad, because then I can be around to cheer you up and make you smile that beautiful smile of yours. Don't you see, Evey? I do love you."

I tried to believe him, I really did. But I couldn't take it. It was too much. He must really hate me to say those things to me. My eyes filled with imaginary tears.

"Joseph, I asked you not to lie." I sobbed "Don't worry. If you hate me so much I'll just go to the Volterri. Tell them all I'm sorry for imposing on them for so long. And I do love you. I'm just sorry you hate me."

"No." Joseph said "I don't hate you." But I wasn't listening, I was walking away. Suddenly he was in front of me. "I'm not letting you go!"

"Go away!" I shouted, but he blocked all my advances. "Fine!" I shouted, before turning and flinging myself off the cliff.

I screamed with exhilaration as I fell, my hair all around me. As I landed in the water, which was so cold I felt cold, I swam underwater towards the shore where I would run to Italy. But before I could a strong arm grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the surface.

"I turned and saw Joseph there. Before I could say anything he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I melted in his kiss and kissed him back with all my power. We spun under the water and eventually returned to the surface and broke apart, gasping for unneeded air.

"You jump, I jump." He said "Now don't scare me like that again!" I gazed at him before pulling him into another kiss.

"I love you!" I smiled and he smiled, pecking me gently.

"I know." He grinned."

**TBC**

_Chicken nuggets to all in celebration of my birthday which was this Saturday :D_


	23. Pick a dress, any dress?

**How Do I Live Without You?**

**Chapter 23**

**BELLA POV**

As we walked into the house after our baseball game, my thoughts were on only that of my dear sister. After she had ran away from the game when Joseph had kissed her, we made to follow, but Alice stopped us, saying the consequenses would be disasterouse if we followed. Trusting Alice, I agreed, though I noticed Edwards sudden grin as he read Alice's thoughts and couldnt help but wonder, though I knew she wouldnt tell me if I asked. I'd actually been noticing a lot about Edward these days. Even now as I walked to the house I couldnt help but notice how his skin seemed to sparkle in the twilight, almost as much as it did in the sun and how the daylight stars seemed to shine in his amber eyes.

"No, Bella, Stop it!" I scolded myself inside my head and growled. Edward turned and looked confused at me for a second, then he shook his head as though telling himself it didnt matter. He suddenly grinned at me and my head went fuzzy for a moment. Even as a vampire I was still easily dazzled by him! Damn it!

I stormed past him into the house but paused as I reached the living room. There was a loud noise coming from upstairs. A lot of banging could be heard. I laughed hysterically when I realised what -- or rather who it was and laughed harder when Jasper walked in, then as he recieved the emotions from upstairs, turned and walked straight back outside again. Esme looked shocked but pleased, as did Carlisle, the same way any parent would behave if their child suddenly got together with the perfect person. The only difference was the person wasnt a person, they were a vampire and said vampire was also their child. Slightly disturbing if you thought about it as if we were all actually related.

Rosalie and Emmet waled in, Rosalie with one perfect eyebrow raised and lips in a smirk and Emmet walked over and high fived an equally grinning Jesse who patted Eliza on the shoulder when she saw his shy awkwardness, giving a little "Aww!" like the kind someone makes when they see a cute kitten. I grinned. I was so happy I even smiled at Edward and then after a moment, I realised that I really didnt want to stay here and listen to this, delighted as I was.

"Shopping?" Alice grinned at me, Rosalie, Esme and Jess.

"You even have to ask?" Rosalie smiled at everyone, even me. Me and her had been getting along a lot better recently for some reason. I smiled back and nodded at Alice, as did Esme then we all turned and stared at Jess, trying our best to ignore the noises upstairs.

"Fine!" Jess shouted dramatically storming towards the garage door.

"Can I come too?" Eliza asked.

"Of course!" Alice grinned madly almost before he had finished. I looked at him curiously, amazed to see what looked like shy embarresment in his eyes. I suspected that shopping wasnt the reason Eliza was accompanying us. I shot him a knowing look, grinning wildly and if he could have he would have blushed.

"What?" jess asked when I grinned at her as I got into the car.

"oh nothing!" I smiled at her "Nothing at all."

As Carlisle left with Jasper and Emmet to go hunting, I didnt notice Edward sneaking upstars.

We wernt long in the car. We brought Emmets Jeep as there was so many of us and Rosalie drove just as fast -- if not faster then Edward had, though now I understood why they drove like this. We chatted companioningly all the way there, but when talk turned to Evey and Josephs relationship, I became more subuded.

"Of course I knew what would happen!" Alice was laughing. I pressed my mouth into a straight line and gazed out at the blurry countryside. It was bad enough having to watch relationships unfold but talking about them were even worse. But I wasnt going to let this bother me. I wasnt goody-goody Bella any more. I was a vampire, just as strong, if not stronger then him and I wouldnt be run down any more. I was going to prove that today.

The moment the car stopped I walked straight into the closest shop there. The others all followed, looking slightly confused, except for Alice who just looked ahead knowingly. I had a feeling that she had parked there so that I would go into the first shop which happened to be a shop filled with big black cloths and loud music.

Rosalie, Esme, Jesse and Eliza looked around for a moment before Rosalie got distracted with trying on a couple of corsets, specifically for Emmet, and Esme having no interest in these cloths, helped her. Eliza followed Jesse's high squeel towards a rack of slogan t-shirts and posters near the door and I turned to Alice.

"Alice?" I asked her, "Help? I sont want them to know what I'm bying so can you act like its your stuff? No one would ask Alice what she bought because youd still be here hours later.

"Of course, my dear Bella!" She grinned "Lets go shopping!"

Alice held my basket for me, adding things sometimes but never taking out. In the end I bought a short black leather mini skirt with a black and red lether bodice, a purple netted mini skirt with purple netted tights and a bodice to match as well as some black boots that came 4 inches of the ground and tied up in the front.

After we left that shop we went into a dress shopp beside it. Here Rosalie, Alice and Esme were in their element and me, Jesse and Eliza just stood at the door looking awkward. Suddenly Alice miraculously appeared behind me.

"Bella!" She dragged me into a nearby rack "Come with me!"

"Not really giving me much choice there, are you Ali?" I smiled at her antiques and she laughed.

"Come on, choose!"

In front of me she held two dressed. One was short and sequined, but only slightly, a brilliant shade of red. There were tassles on the bottom which made the dress seem longer then it looked but if I spun around they would two, showing of my legs. The top was fairly low cut, but not overly, with plain sleeves. It was beautifull.

The other was also red. This one was long and it reached my feet. There was a transuculent (A/N that means you can see through it but theres still a lot of colour on it) strip that twisted from the top of the back round to the stomoch, showing of my belly-button, and stopping at the skirt. It was a square cut and quite low, but again, not too low and the skirt was beautifull; it folded over itself like cream.

"Al their beautiful!" I gasped as I looked at them.

"But you can only have one." Alice said. I looked at her serprised. "It will spare trouble choosing between them later." She explained with a shrug.

I stared at them for a long time. And then I chose.

**TBC**

**THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT WICH DRESS BELLA SHOULD CHOOSE. THE CHOICE WILL NOT BE KNOWN FOR A WHILE, NOT UNTIL THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY :'( MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**THE FIRST DRESS WILL BE KNOWN AS THE SHORT GLITTERY RED DRESS AND TE SECOND WILL BE CALLED THE LONG RED DRESS WITH TRANSUCULENT TWIST.**

**I will try to put pictures up for you to help your decision, though I might not have time lol:D**

**Thankyou very much and sorry again for the delay.**

**CaffinH**


	24. Red rose petals

How Do I Live Without You?

Chapter 23

BELLA POV

When I arrived home many hours later, my arms laden with bags, I couldn't wait to see my little sister and my not-so-little brother.

We ran inside to find them sitting there on the sofa, side by side. Josephs arm was around Eve's delicate frame and her eyes were the happiest I have seen them in -- well, ever. I could tell this was true by Jaspers grin as he walked in.

"Oh my god!" I hugged them both, "I can't believe this!"

"I do have one request." Rosalie said, smiling smugly at the two of them "Can you be a little quieter next time please?"

Everyone laughed and then Evey and Joseph were surrounded. I could see that they would be here a while so I went upstairs to put my bags away. I was so preoccupied thinking about the leather skirt in my bag, wondering whether it would have the effect I hoped it would (Aka make a certain someone see that I wasn't going to let him mess with me) that I didn't at first see the change in my room. Then as I paused for long enough to hear the music floating around the room I froze dead in my tracks. The bag in my hand dropped to the floor. A detached part of me thought that Alice would kill me for dropping that beautiful dress on the floor**(A/N PLEASE DONT FORGET THE POLL! MOST IMPORTANT!)** but the rest of me was frozen at the music that surrounded me and clouded my senses. It was Clair De Lune, a song I had not listened to in thirty years. I turned slowly and saw Edward standing by my bed. He was wearing an ivory shirt, opened down to the chest and a pair of tight black trousers. The bed was covered in red rose petals that matched the dozen he had in his hand.

"Bella." He said, kneeling on the floor "please, forgive me."

"Edward!" I gasped "What are you doing?"

"I just want to be forgiven" He said "I can't live without you any more."

"Oh Edward!" I sighed. I walked towards him slowly. I leant in so that my mouth was an inch away from his and my hands were on his chest. Then using all my power I pushed him too the floor. Unfortunately, I pushed him a little too much and he fell through the floor and into his room, beneath mine.

"Edward Cullen, how dare you!" I shouted, jumping down to stand with him. "What did you expect? Did you think that roses would be enough to delete the last 30 years? Did you think that I would kiss you and then we could have hot sex on my rose petal bed, hmm? Haven't you been getting any in the last 30 years? Sorry, 31 years, I forgot you didn't want me enough to consider sleeping with me. Did you forget you left me? That you told me you had never loved me? Apparently so!"

"Bella, I'm sorry for that! It was a lie, for your own protection." Edward said.

"Be that as it may you still have thirty years of thinking you hated me to make up for and roses are not enough for that." I told him. I lent in so that I was inches away from him again, a dangerous manoeuvre for someone with the feelings I had to do.

"You told me one that you weren't the good guy." I whispered "That you were the bad guy. Well guess what? Thirty years have past and I'm the bad guy now. Get used to it."

I jumped up through the hole in my ceiling and into my room. I used my power to repair the ceiling before Esme found out and then I lay on my bed and put my shield up before crying tearless sobs.

How long would I have to do this?

How long could I?

**TBC**


	25. NEWSFLASH

**How Do I Live without You?**

**Chapter 24**

NEWS FLASH

"IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED THAT MRS ELIZABETH BENSON, 34 YEAR OLD RECENT WIDOWER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND POSSIBLY MURDERED BY THE MAGICIAN AS HE OR SHE HAD BEEN NAMED BY THE PRESS. MRS BENSONS HUSBAND ALBERT WAS ONE OF THE FIRST TO BE KILLED IN THE PAST THREE MONTHS, LEADING THE DISAPPEARENCES UP TO A GRAND TOTAL OF SIXTY FOUR DIAPPEARENCES. NO BODYS HAVE YET BEEN FOUND, THOUGH THERE HAVE BEEN SIGHTING OF SOME OF THE VICTIMS WALKING AROUND, LOOKING GOHSTLY. IS THIS THE TRUTH OR SIMPLY RUMERS? MORE WILL BE SAID ABOUT THIS SUBJECT, AFTER THE BREAK."

The presenter for the news in the United Kingdom sighed as the familiar blunt sound of the news came on. She wiped her forehead with a handkerchief. Why did these damn set lights have to be so hot? Smiling slightly, she excused herself to the bathroom where she splashed some cold water over her face. She smiled at herself in the mirror, putting on her news presenter face and wiped the water from her face with a towel. As she turned away there was a flash of red and a growl and then something sharp bit into her neck. She cried out in pain only once before she blacked out. Then the fire took her whole.

**TBC**


	26. Forgive Me?

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Just a quick thank you to all my beloved reviewers :D I love you all, Kit Kats to all of you!**

**A special thanks to Softball Star for reviewing on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER lol, thank you so much, and yes, Evey and Joseph do make a good couple, they're based on a few of my friends who have been together a year and a half now (Congrats to Maz and Oli, even though they don't read this :D) I'm glad you think they're a good couple :D**

**As for the dress, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO DO THE POLL OR ILL HAVE TO DELEATE THE STORY!!!**

**No, Id never do that to you lol :D but seriously, the poll is very important.**

**Also, Hi to SamC who has recently started reading my story and who WILL soom be getting her own profile so she can review and answer the poll lol :D**

**Chapter 26 (OMG!!!)**

One Week Later...

ALICE'S POV

I was sitting in my room when Edward walked in. I spend a lot of time in my room these days. Not because I'm sad or lonely or depressed or anything. Its because I love my room. Its perfect for me and my darling Jasper. Its painted a soft lilac with one wall that's white with black flowers and lilac stems and leaves twisting across it. It looks like wallpaper, but Bella was the one who painted it for us. It was funny when Jasper walked in here to find me, to find me talking to Bella who was using her powers to float to the ceiling so that she could reach the top. He was so surprised he fell over, though he laughed with us after a while.

There's a television in the corner three wardrobes to the right of it. Well, one is a wardrobe filled with DVD's for me to watch, one is Jaspers wardrobe (which is refilled once a month -- at least!) and the next is a doorway into my wardrobe which is a worrying size. Well, worrying for everyone else. There's a computer in the other corner, a violin and guitar for me and Jasper beside the big bed that I saw Edward giving Bella, before he left her in Forks.

Getting back to the point...

I was sitting on the bed, watching Evita and painting my toenails sparkling blue when Edward walked in. He opened his mouth but Because my nails were wet and I could press pause on the film and I wasn't willing to miss a second of Evita to listen to something I already knew the answer too, I cut across him before he said anything.

"Yes, Edward, I will help you." I sighed "It will be ready by tonight, now go do something relatively predictive before going to put on the suit that I put in your tiny wardrobe yesterday and going to the place. Jasper will take her there by the time you've got to the on switch which is up the tree that has a blue balloon on it. Now leave."

My favourite part was about to begin! The waltz between Madonna and Antonio Banderas (That man MUST be a vampire; no other man can look as good! Except Johnny Depp... (A/N *Sigh!*))

"Okay...I just have one more question to ask." He said.

"No you don't, you have three." I sighed trying to get him to leave. The music was starting! "Yes she will love the suit, Yes you have to wear the suit and No I wont tell you what I meant by "Lucky Number" now leave!"

"Okay, thank--" He began, but Antonio Banderas had started to sing.

"Go!" I shouted. It wasn't a surprise that he went. I giggled softly before immersing myself in the film, singing along to myself as I did.

"Tell me before I waltz out of your life, before turning my back on the past..."

BELLA POV

"Carlisle!" I called walking in "Carlisle, have you seen this?"

"Seen what, Bella my dear?" Carlisle asked calmly

I showed him the newspaper with the most recent death report.

"Carlisle, who is doing this?" I asked him

He frowned, reading the paper quickly "I wouldn't worry about it. Not yet."

"But innocent people are dyeing!" I say loudly "We must do something!"

"There is nothing we can do." Carlisle said "Eventually the will leave or come to us. either way, the problem will sort itself out."

With that, Carlisle walked away into his study, muttering to himself.

"Creepy, weird witch doctor." I grumbled.

"I heard that!" Carlisle shouted.

"Sorry!" I called meekly. Joseph and Evey laughed in the next room.

"Bella!" Jasper called me as I walked up the stairs

"Yes Jasp?" I replied pausing to look at him. His face was twisted with worry, as it had been for the past few days. He thought the vampire killings was someone trying to raise and army. He was probably right, but Alice couldn't see them. They were cleaver.

"You have to come with me." He smiled "Its a surprise from someone."

"From who?" I asked "What is it?"

"Just please come with me." HE sighed, grinning.

"Fine!" He covered my eyes with a blindfold before I could protest and then took me out of the forest. We walked for a while, me trying to guess what the surprise was, him laughing at the curiosity that was erupting from my general direction. Eventually, we stopped.

"Okay Bella, we're here." I tried to tear of the blindfold but he stopped me.

"Wait until you're absolutely sure I'm gone before you take it off." He said "I'm not allowed to be here."

"What?" I wondered aloud "Why? Jasper!"

But he was gone. I waited a few seconds just to be sure before ripping off the snowy blindfold. I gasped.

It was Twilight. The sky was purple and black and dark blue but also gold, just where the sun was going down. There were a few stars in the sky. My skin glittered slightly in the sunlight, not overly, but just enough. I was wearing the perfect outfit to be here, barefooted, having taken my shoes off in the house, a long green skirt and a white shirt. Then I caught sight of the trees in front of me. There were blue fairy lights in the trees and there were balloons on all of them, all white, except one blue one. As I gazed, the fairly lights lit up and the words "FORGIVE ME" Were imprinted in the trees. And beneath them, on his knees, in a beautiful black suit with a white shirt and black tie that contrasted perfectly with his skin, was Edward.

"Please Bella." He said "Forgive me?"

"Oh Edward!" I was lost for words. I didn't know what to do! I wanted to forgive him so much but there were so many problems. What if I said yes and he jumped up and shouted fool before laughing? What if I said yes and he left me again? What if I said yes and we couldn't get past the past thirty years? But what if I said yes and he stood up and kissed me passionately, the familiar yet unknown kiss that I longed for and feared? What if we married and spent the rest of out lives -- deaths together? This alone almost cancelled out all my other fears. Almost.

"Edward, I cant!" I cried "I just cant!" I turned and ran. Not to the Cullen house, but inn the opposite direction, running far away. I would return soon enough, I just needed a few hours alone. I didn't hear him call after me.

EDWARD POV.

"Bella!" I called after her, but she didn't hear me. Why couldn't she forgive me? Or had she already forgiven me, she just couldn't love me. I didn't know what to do. I ran back to our house, into Alice's room.

"She'll be back tomorrow." Alice smiled at me as I opened the door. Her and Jesse were there watching Dirty Dancing -- as per usual.

"Don't forget. Lucky number" I sighed and walked out, sitting down on my bed and I started to plan number three. After a few seconds I paused and wrote a quick note before posting it under Bella's door.

_TBC_

**By the way, the last line in Alice's POV is the words Che (Antonio Banderas) sings in the first lines of the "Waltz between Eva and Che" in Evita BRILLIANT FILM, MIGT I ADD!!!**

**By the way, the next chapter will be about Bella for a while and then there's going to be a chapter for Eliza and Jesse (As you've guessed, they are destined for each other :D) Also, by special request can everyone who hasn't seen dirty dancing try their best to watch it if they can. It wont matter if you don't, but It would help maybe I think possibly :D**

**THAKING YOU ALL!!!**


	27. SorryAdvice

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 27**

**BELLA POV**

I felt sorry for Jasper when I arrived home. My emotions were haywire, and there was nothing I could do to control them. I had been trying all night and all day. It had been exactly twenty four hours since Edwards message burnt itself into my eyes. I knew my brother would be feeling my emotions and I knew Edward could read his mind and see what I was feeling. But I needn't have worried. As I walked in I sensed two things; an knowledge (due to my connection with him and my power) that Edward wasn't in the house and an overwhelming sense of calmness, which for once, I welcomed.

"Thanks" I said to Jasper who stood inside the door waiting for me.

"You're most welcome." He smiled before pulling me into a hug. "Don't feel so sad, Bella." He whispered "In the end, only you can make a decision and it will be the right one. You always have and you always will."

Oh Jasper. He always tells me just what I need to hear.

"Thanks Jasp." I smile weakly and he lets go of me. I walk upstairs to my room and open the door. If it wasn't for my bare feet and the ability top hear paper being trodden on a mile away I wouldn't have noticed the note that had been slipped under my door. I frowned, picked it up and read it, eyes filling with make-believe tears wt the single word scribbled on the paper in familiar italic scrip.

"_Sorry"_

**Eliza POV**

I couldn't put it off for any longer. I ran up the stairs two at a time from where I had frozen in my room after hearing Bella return a few minutes ago and paused to knock on her bedroom door. Except her door was already open. She stood there, just inside, a small piece of paper in her hand, her hair surrounding her face, and such a sad look in her unique eyes.

"Bella?" I asked quietly. She jumped and I smiled. It wasn't often anyone got to make a vampire jump, even me with my stealth.

"Yes, Eliza?" She replies, smiling warmly, though there's still something hidden behind those warm eyes. I feel slightly hurt by the fact that she wont confined in me. We've known each other for a long time now and we've become pretty close.

"I need…advice…" I stammer before walking in and closing the door behind me.

"What is it?" She asks me though there's a knowing look in her gaze.

"Its about Jess…" I say and she smiles, raising her hand to stop me.

"You want her to be with you." She says simply and I nod, much though it kills me to do so. "So you want to do something to entice her?" I nod again, smiling in my embarrassment at her choice of words.

"Okay then." Bella says. "Right. You need to come up with something. Something big, she likes the big romantic things, but something personal. If you like, I'll get everyone out of her for a few hours tomorrow and you can do it then. Alice is dragging Jesse out shopping tomorrow anyway, so all you have to do it, when she comes back alone after Alice has 'parked the car'" She makes bunny ear motions wit her fingers "You can woo her into your arms. Got any ideas?"

I like the plan. I like it a lot. I think for a second before looking up, a big grin on my face. "I have one…" I grin mischievously.

"Great!" Bella grins back. There's nothing she loves more then a happy couple and my idea should hopefully guarantee that. Bella smiles then runs off the involve Alice in her evil plan. As she's running I hear her shout out a great "Whoop!" and I grin.

_TBC…_


	28. Finally

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 27**

**JESSE POV**

I sigh with irritation. Alice drives way too slow. After a long day of shopping – I suppress a shudder – we are finally allowed to go home. But I can only say one thing about Alice's driving.

B-A-W-R-I-N-G!

As we speed past a newsagent, my sharp eyes catch the announcement in the window.

"Three more missing! Murderers are getting closer!"

I find my thought wondering to the murders. It must be vampires doing this; no one else could with so much skill and precision, but who, why and how many? It was just such a pointless thing to do, really.

Finally, we arrived home. I get out of the car and stretch. Before I can say "At Last!" Alice grabs my hand and drags me to my bathroom.

"Alice?" I gasp "What the hell?"

"Get in the shower." She tells me "I'll wait outside. Use these." She hands me her favourite shampoo and conditioner. I gasp – Alice would never do this without a good reason – and then frown.

"Why?" I ask, suspiciously.

"Just do it.!" She laughed, tinkling. Then she left, leaving me to shower.

When I'm done, I walk out in the underwear Alice left in the bathroom for me at some point (I'm not sure when, which is kinda' creepy), the only cloths in there, and a towel wrapped around me.

"Finally!" Alice growls, mimicking my earlier thought of her driving. She grabs me and sits me down on the bed and starts drying my hair. Within a minute, she's done (That's fast, even for a vampire). I sigh with relief and turn to ask her what's going on, but instead I find her coming towards me with a pair of hair straighteners. I cower, but she pulls me up and starts adding subtle curls to my long brown hair. After another three minutes, she appears in front of me, make-up bag in hand. She begins applying eyes-liner and mascara, growling whenever I twitch with irritation or fear. After brown and black eyeliner, mascara, faint blush, vividly dark brown lipstick, and lastly green eye shadow, blending the darker shade into the lighter one, and adding green glitter, I'm confirmed as finished.

"Alice?" I say softly, trying to suppress a laugh after she growls at me—again – for wiping my eyes "You're scaring me."

We stare at each other for a moment, her glaring, me cowering, before bursting out in laughter.

"C'mon." Alice laughed "Time to get dressed." She smiled "I'll wait downstairs, just come down when you're ready. Your cloths are there. And you have to wear it, no matter what."

She left the room and I turned to where she had pointed to see my outfit.

Hanging up on the wardrobe was a green dress. It was made out of papery-like cloth and ended just above the knees. The skirt was pleated and would twirl out if I spun. There was a brown leather belt in the middle that was triangular at the front, going upwards. It was beautiful. My girly side was coming out at last.

I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. The brown of my hair matched the green of the dress which was the exact same shade as my emerald green eyes. I looked amazing, especially with Alice's hair and make-up skills.

I looked nervously at the brown heeled sandals on the floor before throwing them on. I walked down the stairs carefully.

"Alice?" I called "Where are you?"

There was no reply. I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the entrance hallway.

"Alice?" I called, when suddenly music began behind me. I recognised the three drum beats instantly before the musical tones even began. I turned and found Eliza standing there. His blond/brown hair was messy and his dark brown eyes were deep and meaningful He was wearing an outfit I instantly knew: a pair of tight black trousers with a black tank top and a plain, silver buckled black leather belt. On his feel were shined black shoes. It was the outfit Patrick Swayze wore in Dirty Dancing. I gased as trhe music began and he began to sing.

"_I've been meaning to tell you_." He began

"_I've got this feeling that won't subside._

_I look at you and I fantasize,_

_You're mine tonight,_

_Now I've, got you in my sights,_

_With these,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got,_

_Hungry Eyes,_

_I feel the magic between you and I."_

He walked towards, me. I couldn't say anything, I just stood there, open mouthed, gazing at him. He was being seriouse! He took my hand and my heart stopped beating (Figuretivly, of course)

"_I want to hold you so hear me out."_ He sang.

He was the same height as me and he took my hand and waist and we started dancing.

"_I want to show you what loves all about._

_Darling tonight." _He twirled me round and my dress spun with me

"_Now I've got you in my sights,_

_with these,_

_Hungry Eyes."_

We twirled wildly, yet gracefully around the hallway as he sang the chorus.

"_One look at you and I can't disguise, Ive got,_

_Hungry Eyes,_

_I feel the magic between you and I,_

_With these,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_Now did I take you by surprise?"_

We twisted charmingly one last time, before he dipped me down carefully.

"_I need you too see,_

_This love was meant to be."_

That was the end of the song. We stood there for a while, him holding me carefully in an elegant dip.

"Finally!" I laughed, smiling "About time."

He grinned ad then kissed me.

TBC…

**Sorry for the delay my kind readers, Ive just had a really shitty week so yeah. Here you go. The next chapter will hopefully be written today and put up later. :D**

**Keep smiling!**

**CaffinH**


	29. Victoria

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 29 (Sorry for the chapter number screw up on the last chapter ^^)**

**EDWARD POV**

One Month Later…

In the past month, I hadn't done anything to try and make Bella fall in love with me. I just didn't know what to do. I sat in the living room, day and night, with Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Jesse and Eliza, Evey and Joseph. Emmet and Rosalie and I am the odd one out once again. There is no "And" After my name. And yet, I am not alone. Bella is also the odd one out and she is the reason for that. But she doesn't seem to mind.

I bet she does though. In some ways I hope her heart breaks every time she sees one of the happy couples kiss or hold hands, just like me, because then I'd be one step closer to getting her back. I wish I could read her mind. I know that if she wanted to let me, I could. But she won't. Even if she didn't hate me or ignore me, she wouldn't let me. Purely because of defiant stubbornness. That girl. She's the devils daughter. No, she's the devil itself even! But that was why he loved her.

I'm in the living room as usual. The show tonight is Alice and Jasper. I am contemplating how life is very much a show when suddenly Alice gasps. I automatically tune into her thoughts.

_I am Alice. I have her mind. I see from her eyes. Everything is slightly faded as it usually is in a vision. I am fighting. No, not me, Alice. But its difficult to think from my own point of view when I'm in Alice's mind. There are people everywhere. The sun comes out from behind a cloud and I see. No, not people. Vampires. They sparkle in the light, but in a way that makes your skin crawl. They really do have the skins of killers. I spot Jasper, Carlisle and Esme fighting a little way off but I am forced to look away as I spot another attack coming in my direction. Me and the vampire dances for a bit. Her hair is dark and brown, her eyes red and bloodthirsty. She does not look beautiful as a vampire should. She looks evil. I see her coming towards me and I sneer. Silly little newborns, I think, ripping off her head. I spot Emmet, Joseph and Jesse fighting a little way off. They make a great team, Jesse picking off just as many as the boys, proving to all that women have no less limits then men, vampire or not. A little bit away from her Eliza is fighting with Bella, both of them keeping an eye on everyone else, though Eliza keeps a special eye on Jesse, despite the fact that he knows she can look after herself. Then there is Evey and Edward- me. We make a great team. With my quick, sneaky attacks and Eve's sharp aggression, we are deadly. But we are proven not to be immortal. While Evey is distracted by a large group of vampires, I am faced with the biggest villain yet. She is oddly familiar, with long red hair, not ginger, fiery red hair and matching eyes, her sweet, innocent face and cat-like stance I recognise her immediately._

"Victoria…" I say aloud, before returning to the vision

_The vision moves forward. And then I am there, watching myself from Alice's mind. I see myself fall to the floor. Victoria growls and lunges at me. I hear someone shout my name. Then it is black._

Alice and I both return from the vision at the same time. We gasp and look at each other. I notice that during the time we were focusing on the vision, Jasper has called everyone. They are all here. And they heard the name I said.

"Victoria?" Bella gasps "Victoria? As in the girl who turned me?" She pauses as realisation dawns on her face. "I don't think I'll make it that easy…" She quoted, shuddering slightly, and I realise with horror that was why Victoria didn't kill her. To make her pay, so that we would be forever apart. And now were back together, perhaps not as a couple but I know I'm happier then Ive been in a long time, and I like to think she is too. That's why Victoria is coming. She wants Bella and me to suffer. And the army is so that she can make everyone else suffer too. I gaze around at my family. I love them all so much.

"Bella?" Jasper says, urgently and I spot the expression on Bella's face, a look of utter self-loathing and hatred.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, trying to refrain from crying "Ive brought this all on you. I'm so sorry." She took one last look at me and fled. I jumped up but she was gone, and with her powers, I couldn't trace her.

"Damn it!" I shouted, smashing the vase on the table next to me. "Alice? When will they be here?"

"The day after tomorrow." She tells me. "_Don't worry,_" She thinks "_We'll find her tomorrow. Give her time to calm down._"

I nod before walking towards the garden.

"I'm going to practice." I tell them "You coming?" I look specifically at Eve. If she's going to be ambushed, she needs the help.

Almost everyone stands.

"Edward!" Alice says "You can't fight!"

"Don't even try to stop me." I say, oblivious to the stares of everyone around me.

"You can't!" She shouts "_If you'll fight Victoria, you'll fail._"

I stare at her for a long moment. Did it matter? I'm the odd one out. What was I meant to do? Stick around and wait until we either die or until Bella meets someone new? At least I'll die in battle, as is respected.

"If that is my fate, then so be it." I sigh before walking away. Alice doesn't call me back.

TBC

**WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THINK THERES GOING TO BE ABOUT 7 CHAPTERS AND THEN THIS STORY IS FINISHED *SOBBS* IT'LL BE THE FIRST STORY IVE WRITTEN THAT IVE ACTUALLY FINISHED (NOT INCLUDING ONE-SHOTS) SO FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME A KICK UP THE ARSE TO GET ME TO DO SOME BLOODY WIITING!!**

**WHOOP WHOOP!**


	30. Bubble Gum is interesting

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 30 (Whoop!)**

**BELLA POV**

I've been out all night. Not that it matters, it isn't like I need to sleep. I've been sitting here, gazing at a dropped gun wrapper for the past 7 hours. I think this is how I probably would have been like if Victoria- I shudder at the name – hadn't turned me all those years ago and if Alice and Jasper hadn't returned.

Speaking of Alice, I smell her in the air suddenly. She is near. Of course, she would be the only one who could find me. I could stop everyone except her. I could stop Jaspers emotions, Edwards thoughts, Eves mind tricks, anything, except the future. I don't say anything; I wait for her to come to me. And she does. She stands over me and sighs at my state. I just tare at the packet of gum. She sits next to me and puts her arms around me. I don't move, though I know I need to be hugged. Good old Alice. She's always there for me.

"Bella." She said. I nod my head slightly.

"They're coming aren't they?" I say quietly. She nods.

"Tomorrow. Sunrise." She tells me "We need you."

"You can't go." I tell her. I know this will be unsuccessful but I have to try. "You can't fight. I'll go alone. It's me she wants.

"No it isn't." Alice tells em. I feel surprised but I don't say anything "She wants us all. We killed James, her entire family, not just Edward. She want to kill us, not just for killing James, but to kill the entire family like we killed hers. I pity her in some ways, but James had to be stopped."

I nod in agreement. I have no choice in the matter.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, softly.

"You need to come back with me."

I immediately panic and shake my head. I cant face them after what Ive done. Ive doomed them all.

"Yes. Bella." Alice says strictly, forcing me to look at her "You can feel sad after the fight. But we need you now. We are all going to fight tomorrow, and we don't want to lose anyone. We need to be together on this. All the way through. Besides." She added matter-of-factly "You have something important to do."

I look at her, my eyes questioning.

"I can't tell you, you might try to ditch us if I do and go alone." Alice tells me. I panic again and she sees this "You mustn't do that, okay? You mustn't leave us or we'll all die. Understand." I nod "In the fight tomorrow, you must trust your instincts. They will tell you what to do. Understand?" I nod again.

"Let's go home." I smile slightly and Alice suddenly squeals.

"Yes, we can go choose some fighting outfits!" She says and I giggle madly.

TBC

Bit of a crappy chapter. Next chapter – the battle begins!!!


	31. The Battle Begins with cool outfits

_How Do I Live Without You?_

Chapter 31

**ALICE POV**

We were ready. Mentally, physically and cloths-ally. The boys were all dressed in lose trousers with tight shirts so that nothing would get caught on anything; say branches, rocks, teeth. The usual.

I was dressed in brown chord trousers with a pale brown tight t-shirt and my favourite brown boots. Unlike humans, I had no problem wearing heels to do anything, even fighting blood-crazed vamps. Besides, I'd always said, if your gonna go, make sure you look damn good. Jesse was in black combats and a tight red t-shirt that said "And now for my next magic trick! I'll need a condom and a volunteer." As well as her lucky trainers. Evey was wearing a black t-shirt that said "PUNK" on the side in green and was decorated with skull sequins and safety pins, and a cute short red tartan skirt with black, skull decorated leggings and black skull sandals. She looked cute but vicious. Esme was dressed in a pale pink long sleeved shirt with a pair of blue jeans and white trainers and looked as motherly as ever. And Bella was dressed in a tight red top with long black sleeves and tight black jeans. She was wearing her black leather knee-high boots outside her trousers and over her top she wore a sleeveless, stomach-less leather jacket. Her reddish brown hair was tied up in a low bobble and she looked ready to fight, perhaps more so then the rest of us. I saw Edward cast her an admiring look and smiled to myself. If Edward survived today, they would be together forever. I knew it.

We were waiting for them. It wouldn't be long now. The moment the sun hit the valley, they would appear. We stood there nervously. Bella kept pacing, back and fro, to Edward and back, as though she wanted to say something but kept changing her mind. I guessed that was the case.

"Ten Seconds." I told them. Everyone smiled at each other. Emmet and Rosalie kissed passionately. I hugged jasper and sent him some of my love. He smiled. Esme kissed Carlisle softly and Jesse and Evey hugged each other before hugging Joseph and Eliza. I smiled at Edward and Jasper hugged Bella quickly before rushing over and holding my hand. And then the sun came up.

They shone in the sunlight. So did we, but they shone differently. Just like in my vision, their skin is that of a killer, sparkling, not like diamonds, but more like the glisten of wet blood on a pale surface in the morning sun. I smell human blood on them and though my throat burns slightly, I can't help but growl at the crudeness. And there in the front is her. The leader. Victoria.

She is dressed in tight red leather trousers with a reviling black leather top and black shoes. I scoff. Vampires are supposed to look good in whatever they wear (though that doesn't stop me from buying the very best every time) but she needs serious help with her cloths. Her hair is long, straight and lose, fiery and red, as are her eyes. I see her thirst for vengeance grow as she stares past us all at Bella. The rest of the vampires are unremarkable. I recognise most of them from their pictures in the paper. There are a lot of them.

I growl again when I see her glaring at Bella. So do a lot of other people, Edward the loudest.

"Silly, silly children" Victoria purrs. Her voice is sweet and sugary. I never would have guessed. I expected a cat-like growl.

"Stupid, stupid cow." I mimic back, patronisingly. My family grin and Emmet actually laughs loudly. Victoria glares at him, then smiles flirtatiously at him.

"I'll give you all one chance." She says, still grinning at Emmet with a saucy smile that makes me shudder. "Join us. Obey me and you can live as you wish. Have what you wish." She winks at Emmet "Have _anything_ you wish"

Rosalie suddenly runs forward.

"Fuck off bitch!" She shouts "This man's mine!"

"We'll see." Victoria smirks at Rosalie, winking at Emmet again.

"Why you…" Rosalie explodes before rushing forward. Emmet catches her hands.

"Let me deal with this." He smiles, kissing her hand. She relaxes immediately and watches as Emmet walks to the halfway mark between the two groups.

"I've got two words to say to you." He grins seductively at her.

"And what would they be?" She purrs, leaning in a little closer.

"Fuck off!" He shouts, spitting on the floor, before running back to a smirking Rosalie quickly. "I'm her man, and I intend on staying that way." Then he pokes his tongue out at her and says "Nenenenene!"

I slap my head and sigh, as everyone else falls to the floor in laughter. Only Emmet.

"Fine!" Victoria shouts back, losing her temper quickly "You silly little children, how can I have ever thought that you could compare to what I can do—" suddenly a knife hits her square in the forehead. I gasp and spin around, as does everyone else, to see Bella standing there, her hand out, having just thrown the knife.

"We didn't come here to talk, we came her to fight." Bella said strongly and confidently "So lets get this over and done with. And by the way…" She adds "If you're so powerful and amazing and incredible and if you can do so many things, how come you never stopped them – " She pints to us "—Killing your failure of a man, James?"

Victoria loses it. She pulls the knife from her head (obviously it did no damage, the only reason Bella brought it was for this reason.) and she shouts angrily in an unintelligible cry of rage. The vampires behind her who have been quiet and quite uninteresting until now rush at us. They hit us like a wave and suddenly we're fighting. There are many pointless killings on our behalf. There are no injuries – yet. We are separated. And suddenly, my vision comes true.

The sun comes out from behind a cloud and the vampires sparkle in a nauseating manner. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme are fighting not far from me. They fight cleverly, Esme protecting Carlisle and Carlisle finishing off his and Esme's victims. Jasper fights alone, but he doesn't need anyone else. I'm proud of him. I know that if he could he'd be fighting for me too. But I know that in some ways, to him he is fighting for me. I love him so much. I see in my minds eyes and attack from behind so I move quickly to the left slightly. It's a girl, the girl from my vision. She isn't pretty as vampires should be, she is repulsive. Her mouth and cloths are blood stained. Her hair is plain, short, thin and brown, caked with blood and dirt. Her eyes are glowing red, not as red as Bella's were, but still pretty disorienting after being around us topaz-eyes for so long. She wears white combats and a blue and white striped t-shirt. It is ripped in many places and encrusted in filth. She is barefooted. She was obviously one of the first to be bitten. We dance for a little. She stalks me and I move whenever she attacks. It isn't long before she gets sloppy with impatience. I see her dive towards me, lunging dangerously and stupidly.

"Silly little newborns." I growl and move slightly. She lands and stumbles in serprise that her pray has moved and I attack. I use my teeth to rip her ehad off and throw in a few meters away. I tear off her remaining limbs and throw them away. I throw a leg at the vampire Jasper is fighting and I'm proud when he leaps and finishes her off while the flying limbs distract her.

I look around for everyone else. Emmet, Joseph and Jesse are fighting to my right. They're having the time of their lives. Jesse is picking off just as many as Emmet and Joseph, if not more. Girls are just as good as guys when it comes to fighting evil vampires. I can hear them counting; they have a bet with each other over who kills the most. So far Joseph is winning but Emmet is close behind

Eliza and Bella are fighting a little way behind them, both of them keeping a close eye on everyone else, Eliza keeping a special eye on Jesse, though she doesn't need it. Bella watches out for Edward. She seems to be…not enjoying herself, but making the most of the moment. She's killing more then any of the rest of us, determined to get this over and done with.

I follow Bella's anxious gaze to Evey and Edward. They're the perfect team and they practise a lot together over the past day. I know what's going to happen but I can't stop it. Edward is fast and stealthy, like a panther, where as Evey is vicious and quick and aggressive, and the vampires automatically put her down at first glance because she's so small, but in fact her shortness makes her a better fighter.

I see her. So does Jasper. We lock eyes for a second and he realises what Edward and I have been hiding from him. He looks back to Victoria who is walking towards the battling distracted Edward casually and slowly, savouring the moment. Jasper and I both try to get to him, but vampires surround us. No matter how much we fight, we can't get through. I try to call him, warn him, tell him to run, but my voice is barely more then a whisper in the midst of the fighting vampiric army. Jasper is in the same situation. I see him silently calling him.

Edward sees her. His eyes close and a peaceful look of serenity replaces the fire in his expression from the excitement of fighting. He knows he will lose. Evey is fighting the group of large vampires far away. It looks as though she is losing. I have no time to look at anyone else, I am forced to fight, fight someone I neither know nor care about enough to notice or remember any details. Once my attacker is killed I turn to Edward and I see him on the floor, Victoria towering above him. I start to run towards him, but yet again I cant. The vampires have noticed what their leader is doing, and, following orders, I assume, they block our way. As Victoria grins and lunges at Edwards throat, teeth bared, one cry of anger, pain and love pierces the air.

"EDWARD!" Bella screams

TBC?

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	32. C'mon Girly, bring it on

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 32 (SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY LAST CHAPTER lol)**

**BELLA POV**

I saw him fall. I saw Victoria lean over him. I saw the look of simple acceptance on his face. How could he? How could he give up like this? He couldn't give up! HE couldn't die because…because…I loved him.

In a slit second I realised I did love him. I loved him more then my own life. And I wasn't shocked because I already knew this. But anything else had to be put on hold because as I watched, Victoria lunged.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I remembered what Alice had said. Give into intuition. And I did. I put power into my scream and Victoria suddenly fell to the floor, hands clasped to her ears, moaning in pain. All of the others did the same, and I put up a shield around Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Eliza, Jesse, Evey, Joseph and Edward. They were all staring at me and I would have laughed if I hadn't been so angry. I could feel myself changing. I felt warm, which meant that if I were human I would be suffering from third-degree burns. Apparently the remaining vampires thought so too. One by one as far as the vampiric eye could see, they all burst into flame and exploded. There would be no coming back for them. Victoria was hit with a piece of someone's arm as I shielded her from the explosive fire, as did I with my family. Edward was still lying on the floor gazing awestruck at me.

"Come on then girly." I said to Victoria once the fire had gone. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?"

Victoria pants and stumbles to her feet. She stands up straight and glares at me. I imagine tears of anger in her blazing crimson eyes. She runs forward and aims a punch at my head. It doesn't take much to move out of the way, but Victoria is clever and sees me move. She brings her knee up and knees me in the stomach. I fall to the floor, gasping for unneeded breath.

"Bella!" Edward inhales sharply, and I hear worried gasps from the rest of my family. I use my powers to make them stay where they are. This has to be sorted between me and Victoria, for once and for all.

I stumble to my feet. Victoria grins and purrs at me. It is then I realise how much I hate her. I growl at her loudly and she steps back, terror in her eyes as mine glow golden. She runs forward, aiming a punch at my nose. Again I move and she drives her knee towards my stomach, but I expect it this time and stop her. He leg hits an invisible barrier and she is thrown back.

"As Alice would tell you," I say to her as she stands "Never wear the same cloths twice." Alice grins behind me "It's the same for this. Unlike you, people learn. They see what's coming, especially when they didn't the first time." I walk towards her and using all my strength I punch her pretty little face. She falls to the floor in terror.

"Bella!" She gasps "Please, don't kill me! I turned you! You owe me!" I stop my advance and smile at her.

"Your right." I said "You did turn me. And you brought me back to my family. But that was before you killed a bunch of people and created an evil newborn vampire army to kill us all. I could even forgive that!" I tell her "But no-one, and I mean No-One tries to kill Edward." I turn away from her and walk away "So fuck off." I shout back over my shoulder and she screams as she bursts into flames.

I release my family from their invisible chains and they dash forward, enveloping me in a hug.

"Bella, that was incredible!" Emmet says looking down at me in awe.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about." I roll my eyes. Well, I was just as worried as the rest of them, but they don't need to know that.

I turn to face Edward. He is being told off my Esme.

"How dare you fight if you know your probably going to die! How dare you not put up a fight to that bitch!" Esme shouts at him. He looks shocked at her calling someone a bitch and I bit back my laughter.

"What?" Esme asks, seeing everyone's shocked face "Well, she was!"

I walk up to Edward. Everyone goes quiet. I stop about two centimetres in front of him and in front of everyone, I raise my hand and slap him as hard as I can across the cheek. His head snaps to the side.

"She's right!" I shout at him "How dare you have given up against Victoria! But…" I smiled sweetly "I've never been so scared in my life when I saw you there." I admit.

"Edward smiles and leans down. He pauses just before he touches my lips and I realise he's waiting for permission. I roll my eyes.

"Well-to-do bastard." I say before kissing him as I have never kissed anyone before.

TBC

THIS IS NOT THE END! I HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK EH?


	33. Can't live, if living is without you

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 33**

**BELLA POV**

I kiss Edward as passionately as I can, but halfway through I pull away. Edward looks at me, hurt in his beautiful topaz eyes. I sigh.

"How do I know?" I ask him "How do I know you won't hurt me again? You broke my heart, Edward. I don't know what to do! I love you, but how do I know you love me?"

"Edward!" Alice calls as he searches for an answer "Third time lucky!"

His face brightens in realisation. He takes my hand and smiles at me "Come with me."

He starts running, and I follow him. I would follow him anywhere. He leads me to a small meadow. He lets go of my hand, though with a reluctant look on his face and disappears behind a tree.

"Edward?" I call after a moment "What are you doing?"

I go around the corner and gasp at the sight. There, in the middle of a small clearing leading off the meadow is a white piano, in front of a beautiful river. Evey is standing there, she must have followed us, but I barely notice, because suddenly Edward starts playing. And then, to my amazement, he starts to sign.

"_No I can't forget this evening,_

_Or your face as you were leaving,_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes…"_

I realise he's singing from my point of view when I was in the forest thirty years ago. He changes to his own point of view as he continues to sing.

"_You always smile, but in your eyes,_

_Your sorrow shows._

_Yes it shows._

_No, I can't forget tomorrow,_

_When I think of all my sorrow,_

_Well I had you there,_

_And then I let you go…_

_And now it's only fair that I should let you know,"_

He looked deeply into my eyes. No, not my eyes, my soul

"_What you should know…"_

His voice becomes soft as he goes into the chorus.

"_I can't live,_

_If living is without you,_

_I can't live,_

_I can't give any more"_

He signs powerfully and loudly in his velvet voice

"_Can't Live,_

_If living is without you!_

_Can't live,_

_I can't give any more!_

_No, I can't forget this evening,_

_Or your face as you were leaving,_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes,_

_You always smile, but in your eyes,_

_Your sorrow shows,_

_Yes it shows."_

Standing and transferring the piano over to Evey, without breaking a single not he walks towards me and we start to dance as he continues to sign.

"_I can't live,_

_If living is without you!_

_I can't live,_

_I can't give any more!_

_Can't live,_

_If living is without you!_

_Can't live,_

_I can't give any more!"_

We finish our dance slowly as the song comes to a dramatic end on the piano. When the song stops, I am breathing heavily. I gaze into Edwards eyes and smile.

"I want to spend the rest of my death with you." I smile and he grins at my choice of words.

"I love you." He tells me and my heart starts beating again.

"I love you too." I grin and kiss him passionately.

"One last thing." He grins, kneeling in front of me. Evey watches from the trees with a video camera. I pretend not to notice, not that I care once Edward pulls out a silver ring with three diamonds on it. Two diamonds shaped like wings sprouting from the ruby heart in the centre.

"You have always had my heart." He says, gazing at my shocked face "No matter where or when we were, it has been yours since I almost killed you in biology."

"Edward!" I gasp "I cant accept this! It looks far too expensive!"

"It was my mothers." He smiles "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I stare at him for a moment. Then—

"Hell Yeah!" I shout diving on his and hugging him. He sits up with me on his lap and puts the ring gently onto my finger. Then he smiles and kisses me.

TBC

NOT QUITE THE END YET! WE HAVE A WEDDING!


	34. Vampire and Vampiress

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 34**

**BELLA POV**

At last! At long last! My day was here! After nearly thirty one years of waiting, It was here! My wedding day!

I'm not ashamed to say that I wasn't only looking forward to it because *gulp* today was the day I was finally marrying Edward Cullen, but so that I could get that evil little pixie off my back! Alice! That girl was just plain evil. She had begged to do the wedding once Evey had shown them all the tape of Edwards's proposal, and the second I agreed I regretted it.

Still, it was worth it all to be in Edwards strong arms again (though now I was stronger then him!) and I couldn't wait to be his wife. It was barely credible.

We had invited many people to the wedding. Most of the vampires in the world were coming, as the Cullen family were quite famous in the vampiric society. The Denali clan were coming (much to my disapproval) as was members of, what were considered to be vampiric royalty, the Volturi. Caius, Marcus and Aro were attending, along with their bodyguard and Jane and Alec were also attending. I had never met them, nor had I intended to, but they invited themselves and it's hard to say no to the vampire law, really.

After 5 hours preparation, I was ready to walk down the isle. I had had walking-in-heels-without-falling lessons (I was still the worlds only clumsy vampire) and I was ready. There were no cold feet, no nerves, just a growing sense of fulfilment. I was happy at last.

Carlisle led me down the isle. All eyes were on the. Everyone was dressed formally, except for Jesse who had point blank refused to wear anything other then her usual slogan t-shirt, but submitted to wearing a long green skirt and white shirt over the top. However she had cleverly chosen a black shirt with the neon slogan "DO NOT DISTURB! I'm disturbed enough." I grin and wink at her. Alice is dressed to perfection as usual, in a white skirt and pale blue blouse. Evey was in a black skirt and green long sleeved top. Emmet was minister (due to the internet), Rosalie was sitting by the piano playing the wedding song, in a tight sexy black dress and kept drawing looks from Emmet. Esme sat in a pink flowery skirt with a white striped blouse. Eliza, Joseph and Carlisle (who was giving me away) were in suits where as Edward was in a tux with a silver waistcoat to match my dress.

My dress was floor length and white (of course). It was sleeveless and had a heart shaped top. The top part was white and made out of a hard material and embroided in silver twists. The skirt was long, with a LOT of material that folded down to my toes. It was cut down the middle and the 1st layer of material had matching embroidery on the edges. The second piece of material had random flowery shapes embroided on it. I wore silver heeled sandals on my feet, and wore little jewellery; a diamond bracelet and my engagement ring (obviously), simple diamond earrings as well as the diamond flowery tiara-like hairpiece that held my waist length veil in place. I kind of wished my father was here, but he had died 15 years ago in a shoot out. I attended the funeral (from a distance of course) and I hadn't seen any of my relatives since.

I finally reached Edward. He had never looked happier. He couldn't stop grinning from the moment he held my hand until the ceremony was over. His eyes shone brighter then anyone else's that day, except mine. Emmet was a very professional minister until the bit came where he said "You may now kiss the bride" and then added "But don't stick your tongue down her throat, bro, 'cuz that's just wrong." Edward glared at him while everyone else (including me) laughed, then turned and kissed me. I grinned.

I was a married woman!

TBC

Not quite finished yet :D


	35. Ship to Shore

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 35**

**EDWARD POV**

I smile at my wife and kiss her. I can't believe this has finally happened. I have never been happier. She looks gorgeous, practically edible. The room erupts in cheers and Emmet and Jasper (my best man) come forward and pat me on the back.

"About time!" Alice said, hugging us both "Took you bloody long enough!"

We laugh. "Now its time for pictures!" Alice grins at us all.

Me and Bella look at each other in dread. We may have a professional photographer hired, but Alice is the one in charge.

We troop in a single file out into the garden onto the bandstand that Alice has decorated with a flowery wedding arch that matches Bella's dress for the picture. There are thousands taken, pictures of me and Bella, pictures of Bella and the girls, Pictures of Bella and Alice (maid of honour), pictures of me and the boys, Pictures of me and Jasper (Best man) pictures of me, Jasper, Alice and Bella, pictures of me, Bella, Carlisle and Esme, the same picture without me, the same picture without Bella, Picture of Bella with the boys, picture of me with the girls, Pictures of us with some of the guests, pictures of Bella looking uncomfortable next to Aro, Caius and Marcus (which I was not happy about), Pictures of us with clans (Denali, ect), and 3 pictures of just the Cullen clan. One nice, tidy normal one of us all, One of us all covered in confetti and one (which Alice disapproved of and refused to join in, so we didn't tell her) where all of us turned around and stood from left to right, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Eliza, Jesse, Joseph and Evey, with certain letters on their backs. Jasper had J, Esme had U, Carlisle had S, Emmet had T, Rosalie (who wanted to join in but didn't want to ruin her dress) had nothing and was the space, Eliza had M and A, Jesse had 2 R's, Joseph had I and E and Evey had D and ! All together it said JUST MARRIED! And me and Bella sat in front of them, laughing.

Then, at long last, the pictures were over. We offered the photographer a piece of cake and he looked amused when we gave him half of the wedding cake (Well, it wasn't like anyone else was going to eat it now, was it?) and we went outside. Our DJ received the other half of the cake and he played our first song. It wasn't out wedding song, we had decided to save that one for last. It was the song "I just died in your arms tonight" by the Cutting Crew and it suited us perfectly. Bella and I danced together first, and then it was Bella and Carlisle's dance while I danced with Esme. Other people gradually joined in. Alice had chosen the selection of songs, and I had to admit, she had chosen well. Our play list included:

Alone by Heart

As the world falls down By David Bowie from the film Labyrinth

I'd lie for you and that's the truth by Meatloaf

Somebody to love by Queen

Who wants to live forever by Queen

Save me by Queen (Bella's a Queen fan)

In a county churchyard by Chris De Burg.

During "In a country churchyard" I was dancing with Tanya.

"Oh Edward." She sighed "Why her?"

"Why not her?" I raised my eyebrow in annoyance.

"She's just so…plain…" I stopped dancing.

"No one calls Bella plain." I tell her "Not everyone has to be a Barbie girl like you Tanya. Now I'm going to dance with my wife."

Bella was sitting down at the time, resting. She didn't seem to have heard me and I was glad.

"Dance with me?" I said and she smiled

"Always." She grinned at me and we started dancing. It was that last verse of the song, which was about a man who attends a wedding and year later he visits her gravestone, where he's singing about her stone where I realised how glad I was to have finally found Bella and how happy I was that I would never have to lose her. I lost myself in the words:

_I make my way towards the last remaining head stone,_

_I fell to my knees, Read the lines beneath the leaves,_

_And suddenly it seemed to me,_

_I heard the words like singing in the trees._

_Let your Love shine on,_

_For we are the stars in the sky,_

_Let your Love shine strong,_

_Until the day you fly, fly away…_

"My angel" I kiss her fondly and she laughs. Suddenly Alice runs over and shouts out "Bella! That's such a great idea! C'mon we have to get you ready!"

"What?" I ask, confused as Bella grins and pecks me softly

"Surprise." She tells me before letting Alice drag her away "I'll see you in a second!"

I sigh and look around. I try reading Jaspers mind to see what's in store but he, Emmet and Rosalie are all thinking of each other in very wrong ways. Except Jasper. He's thinking of Alice, of course.

It isn't long before some music starts on the bandstand where we had out pictures earlier. Jasper was there holding a guitar, Rosalie was with a 4 keyboard electric piano and Emmet was on drums. Carlisle had his trumpet and Alice stood by with a computer ready to expertly computerise the music and in front of them all, holding a microphone was Bella. She looks stunning in a gorgeous red dress. It reaches down the floor. The top is square necked and not too low and there was a red translucent twist on the dress, twisting from the skirt up to Bella's back, showing her belly button. She was absolutely dazzling and I couldn't tare my eyes away. She winked at me and then some beeps, like the ones you get on ships when they do mores code (Carlisle invented that by the way) started. This was for six seconds when Bella started to sing, her voice times by Alice's computer and with some clapping sounds added it at intervals.

"_Ship to Shore,_

_Do you read me any more?_

_This line is bad, and fading,_

_Ship to Shore,_

_Answer my call,_

_Send me a signal,_

_A beacon to bring me home!"_

As the rest of us froze, the music from Rosalie's piano, Emmet's drums and Jaspers guitar and Carlisle's trumpet (all computerise) filled the room. Everyone was in awe of Bella's voice. She was an incredible singer. She continued the song, watching me standing there with my mouth hanging open the entire time.

"_I have been to see the world,_

_Tasted life at every turn,_

_But all the time your face came back to haunt me,_

_Day by day the feeling grew,_

_I know I'm still in love with you,_

_The farther that I go,_

_The more I know it,_

_I want to show it!_

_Ship to Shore,_

_Do you read me any more?_

_This line is bad and fading,_

_Ship to Shore,_

_Answer my call,_

_Send me a signal,_

_A beacon to bring me home._

_Moving fast all systems go,_

_You and I had time to grow,_

_Before there was a breakdown in transmission."_

I laughed when Bella winked at me at that point. This song was perfect.

"_How I wish that we could turn the clock,_

_Back to the days when we were lovers,_

_In the true sense,_

_Of the meaning,_

_You must believe me!_

_Ship to Shore,_

_Do you read me any more?_

_This line is bad,_

_I'm drowning,_

_Ship to shore,_

_Answer my call,_

_Send me a signal,_

_A Beacon to bring me home!"_

And with that the song ended. I caught Bella as she jumped down from the stage.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her

"I love you too you silly goose." She laughed.

TBC

One chapter left :'(


	36. Lady In Red THNX

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**Chapter 36**

**The Final Chapter.**

**EDWARD POV**

"And now ladies and gentlemen" The announcement came over the speakers from the DJ booth.

"_Vamps and Vampiresses" _I added mentally.

"It is time for the Bride and Groom to dance to their wedding song." He continued. I stood and led Bella on to the floor.

"Congrat's Eddy." Emmet shouted loudly and everyone laughed.

"_Congratulations_." Carlisle thought to me "_We have never been so proud of you_." I look at him and Esme and if it were possible they would have tears in their eyes. I smile warmly at them. My parents.

"_Edward."_ Alice thought to me. I look at her "_I've changed the song to suit the moment, okay_?"

I nod. I know Alice won't let us down and I smile at her. I look down at Bella and she grins back at me. We take our places in the middle of the dance floor, her in her beautiful red dress and me in my tux, only without the jacket and the song comes on. I have to hold back my laughter and I grin over at Alice. It's the perfect song.

We start to dance and as the words come in I song them softly to Bella so that no one else can hear.

"_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,_

_I've never seen you shine so bright._

_Mmmm,_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,_

_Looking for a little romance,_

_Given half a chance,_

_And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,_

_Or the highlights on your hair that catch your eyes,_

_I have been blind,_

_Lady in Red,_

_Is dancing with me,_

_Cheek to cheek,_

_There's nobody here,_

_Its just you and me,_

_It's where I want to be,_

_And I hardly know,_

_This beauty by my side,_

_I'll never forget,_

_The way,  
you look tonight._

_I've never seen you looking as gorgeous as you did tonight,_

_I've never seen you shine so bright,_

_You were amazing,_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,_

_And when you turned to me and smiled,_

_You took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love,_

_As I do tonight,_

_Lady in Red,_

_Is dancing with me,_

_Cheek to cheek,_

_There's nobody here,_

_It's just you and me,_

_It's where I want to be,_

_And I hardly know,_

_This beauty by my side,_

_I'll never forget,_

_The way,  
you look tonight._

"I love you" I whispered. I'd lost count of all the times I had said those three words today. She just smiled and I knew her answer before she said it.

"I love you too, you silly goose."

**The End**

***breaks down in tears."**

I have to thank all my beloved reviews so here you go. Also, there is a prized deleted scene for the top three reviewers (the three ppl who have reviewd the most)

Thank you to my 212 review s =D:

INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself MY FIRST REVIEWER!!

Mimi-Love-4ever X2

M4troth X7

Robin.D

Gsxrs X2

TWIMOM X8

Major Grai X8

Hallie

alison94 X5

a friend (WhOM EVER YOU MAY BE :D)

aznblondie1218 X3

XAngelOfDoomX

twilight-jasper-hale13 X4

2cool4school

Hannah

SoftballStar X7

Labstractl

JazzyJasper

Thinking-of-you-4ever

Sarah

teamedward02

Shannon

MorrociaIsMad X2

TwilighterForeverAndEver X3

Tatsptats

SweetNonsense X4

Zoe Bright X2

Zebrioxe

KrazyKarah X2

Tanya

Lovehits X8

Gayle7 X3

angelina100

zukoluver45 X2

ashleycullen

Jessica Carlie Cullen

4-Live-Love-Hope-5

Dani

kaylamarie2012 X2

punkrocker96 X2

.face

xxTwilighter96xx

creamsoda92

SimplyDazzling

Caroline Leeders

CallMeKMac X2

beautifulinms1

obsessedtwilightfan97

TeAroha

purple-panda95 X2

Woewoe

HC

Bloomsky

carlisle23

twianatic215

crescentmoonz

Elise555

NicciC93

MrsRobynCullen X2

Bloomsky

little-cullen-girl

alison94 (good job!)

charlee13 X2

X2

Sugarhon

Horselover9139 X3

GODISAWESOME X2

kaylamarie2012 X3

looneybaloony

Devarios

wishiwasbella36

JaspersAngel1862

greenbeans214

Kathy Hiester

TraceyUK

Sponja

Whisper Marie

alize517

Olivia

Angeleyenc

Jazzflame

I think that's all lol sorry id I forgot anyone.

The winners of the deleated scene are : TWIMOM, Major Grai and Love Hits.

Congradgulations! I'll send them to you in Review reply's. It wont be anything seriouse just a short funny one about one of their days in school :D

Merry Christman…even though its june.

And thank you for reading 3

So you know, I'll be writing a Labyrinth FanFic next called "Stay With Me" And then I'll be writing a Bella/Jasper fanfic called "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and lastly I'll be writing an EXTREAMLY Sad and shocking, twisty Alice/Bella fanfic (which I recommend you read because its going to be VERY good :D) called "Winter Always Comes". I have one or two others lined up as well, but those are my IMMEADIATE ones.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight. I do own this storyline as well as Evey, Eliza, Jesse and Joseph (Whom I thank to you all for not hating)

I also own Edward and Jasper but don't tell anyone :D

The song Evey sang was "Halleluiah", but I dont remember who its by

The song Eliza sang to Jesse was "Hungry Eyes" By Eric Carmen

The song in chapter 33 was "Without You" By Chris De Burg.

The first song in chapter 35 was "In a country churchyard" By Chris De Burg

The second song was "Ship To Shore" By Chris De Burg

The last song was "Lady In Red" By Chris De Burg

Thank you sooooo much for reading my first ever completed fanfic.

I love you all!

See you soon in "Stsay with me" Hopefully :D

Also thanks to Sam Cross, Harris Stone and Becca-Lea Tidball and Kirshty Morse for reading (Though the latter hasn't gotten very far *glares at her*

Thanks you all!


End file.
